El Prófugo
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Un homicidio, un sospechoso, un padre angustiado. Max queda involucrado en un crímen y su padre se convierte en su unica esperanza de escapar. Goofy se enfrenta así a una terrible incógnita, ¿proteger a su hijo o entregar a un asesino?
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo, por fin tuve inspiración para una nueva historia, otra vez de mis queridos Goofy y Max. Les advierto que si en la historia anterior se sorprendieron por quen o se trataba de algo cómico, mas bien de una historia seria...pues prepárense por que está además de seria va a ser cruda, jeje, ya saben como soy, me gustá las historias tétricas.

Y bueno, ya saben que Goofy le pertenece a Walt Disney y bla, bla, bla y que la película fue dirigida por Kevin Lima y todas esas cosas que se supone debo poner en todos los fanfics.

El Prófugo

Capítulo 1: Un Desafortunado Accidente

Lunes, como odiaba los lunes, el día más largo y tedioso de la semana. Eso era lo que pensaba Max Goof mientras se encaminaba a la escuela una tranquila mañana de otoño. El fantástico fin de semana que había vivido con Roxanne ya era cosa del pasado y era momento de iniciar otra racha de estudios y tareas. Se sentía tan deprimido y aburrido, cada semana era lo mismo. Por si fuera poco, esa semana darían los resultados de los exámenes parciales y el joven Goof sabía que de reprobar alguno tendría serios problemas.

Su padre Goofy era comprensivo con él y nunca le había gustado la idea de castigar a su hijo por salir mal en la escuela, pero aún así era bastante incómodo tener que lidiar con su expresión de decepción. El año escolar había sido realmente difícil y Max ya tenía algunas notas bastante malas en su haber, lo que menos necesitaba era una más. El director Mazúr ya le había advertido que de seguir así sería suspendido de la escuela o que tomaría medidas drásticas para educarlo.

Era bien sabido por todos que el director Mazúr solía exagerar en su forma de decir las cosas, como aquella ocasión en que le había dicho a Goofy que Max terminaría en la silla eléctrica, acción que tuvo como consecuencia aquel viaje por el país que Max tanto había detestado al principio. Afortunadamente las cosas habían salido bien y luego de que millones de personas lo vieran en el concierto de Powerline en Los Ángeles, su reputación mejoró considerablemente. Ya no era conocido como "Goofito" y todos esos apodos que lo habían mortificado por meses, ahora era toda una personalidad entre los estudiantes.

Eso era lo único por lo que aún valía le pena ir a clases, sus amigos P.J. y Bobby constantemente se lo decían. El chico detuvo sus pasos unos momentos mirando el edificio que se levantaba frente a él, el reloj en la parte superior de este le indicaba que casi era hora de su clase. Dio un suspiro y pasándose una mano por la frente acomodándose el cabello entró en el colegio disponiéndose a pasar, y soportar, un día común y corriente como muchos otros.

Llegó hasta su salón y no se sorprendió al ver que ya casi todos sus compañeros se encontraban ahí, después de todo siempre era de los últimos en llegar. Se sentó en su pupitre y se recostó en él somnoliento. P.J. se le acercó para saludarlo, él también se veía preocupado por las calificaciones. A diferencia de Max, el padre de P.J. si que era rudo con las reprimendas hacia su hijo.

-Hola Max, ¿listo para los resultados?- preguntó P.J.

-¿Tu qué crees?- contestó Max.

-Imagino que igual que yo- dijo P.J. sonriente –Muerto de miedo-

Max asintió con pereza y poco después llegó el profesor cargando una carpeta con varias hojas dentro de ella, sin duda alguna los exámenes.

-Buenos días, chicos, ¿listos para la masacre?- dijo el profesor con tono bromista refiriéndose a las calificaciones. Los estudiantes rieron, el profesor era un buen sujeto y normalmente trataba de amenizar los momentos de tensión como esos.

-Bueno, ya conocen la rutina. Cuando escuchen su nombre acérquense al escritorio, recojan su examen y si no tienen nada que objetar pueden retirarse- dijo el profesor a la vez que sacaba los exámenes. El adulto comenzó a leer su lista de asistencia y uno a uno los estudiantes se iban acercando a su escritorio. Max y P.J. podían escuchar a la perfección todo lo que ocurría, desde los "felicidades" hasta los "debes estudiar más el próximo año".

La tensión crecía cada vez más en ellos hasta que llegó el turno de P.J., el muchacho se levantó y se dirigió hacia su profesor sudando por los nervios. Unos cuantos minutos después regresó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Max.

-Bueno, supongo que papá me dejará vivir un día más- respondió P.J. con una sonrisa, dando a entender que sus resultados habían sido buenos. –Te espero afuera- le dijo a Max.

P.J. salió del salón y unos minutos más tardes llegó el turno de Max. –Bueno, a ver como nos fue- pensó el chico levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el escritorio. Ya estando ahí se dispuso a revisar su examen cuando el profesor lo detuvo.

-Max, tienes que ir a hablar con el director Mazúr- le dijo.

-Claro, iré saliendo de clase- le respondió.

-No, debes ir ahora… el me dijo que no podía darte tu calificación- le contestó el maestro.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Max un poco alterado.

-No lo sé, por eso será mejor que vayas a arreglarlo con él, lo siento Max- terminó el profesor en un sincero tono de pena. Max asintió, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la oficina del director Mazúr, en el camino se encontró a P.J., quien inmediatamente le preguntó cuánto había sacado. Max le explicó lo que había ocurrido y juntos se dirigieron a buscar al director para aclararlo todo, sin saber que eso iba a representar el inicio de los problemas de uno de ellos.

La oficina no quedaba lejos y pronto ambos amigos llegaron hasta ahí, los dos recordaban perfectamente ese lugar, en varias ocasiones habían tenido que estar ahí para arreglar ciertos problemas como cuando interrumpieron la asamblea estudiantil para dar una especie de concierto de Powerline. Ese día había sido horrible para P.J., aunque para Max había representado la primera vez que pudo hablar con Roxanne e invitarla a salir exitosamente.

La señorita Maples, secretaria del director, se encontraba en su escritorio de siempre con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Al ver a ambos muchachos les preguntó el motivo de su visita y luego de que ellos le explicaran que deseaban ver a su jefe les permitió la entrada. Max le pidió a su amigo que lo esperara afuera, algo dentro de él le decía que esa no sería una conversación agradable y no quería involucrar a su amigo en algún problema… otra vez.

P.J. aceptó y el joven Goof entró solo a la oficina del ser más temido de toda la escuela.

-Buenos días, director, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Max sabiendo que debía ser muy cuidadoso en la forma en que le decía las cosas.

El director Mazúr se encontraba sentado en su escritorio revisando unas actas y al darse cuenta de que Max había entrado puso una expresión de incomodidad, su relación con el chico nunca había sido muy buena.

-Sí, que se le ofrece, Maximiliano- le dijo fríamente.

-El profesor Quintero me mandó con usted para arreglar un asunto sobre mi calificación. Dice que usted no le permite dármela- explicó Max.

-Ah, por supuesto, casi lo olvido, joven Goof- comenzó a decir Mazúr con una mirada frívola en su rostro –Efectivamente no podemos darle sus resultados finales. Según nuestra base de datos, su padre lleva varios meses sin cubrir el costo de la colegiatura. Y si ha leído el reglamento escolar, cosa que no creo, descubrirá que el artículo 18 dice claramente que de no ser realizado ese pago perderá su derecho a retroalimentación y por consiguiente a ser evaluado en las materias-

-Lamento diferir con usted, señor, pero mi padre si está al corriente de esos pagos- contestó Max tratando de no alterarse.

-¿Tiene acaso los recibos?- le preguntó el director.

-No, mi papá los tiene. Si me permite se los traeré por la tarde y…- comenzó a decir Max pero el adulto no lo dejó.

-Imposible, las calificaciones se suben al sistema a mas tardar al medio día, y si no me trae esos recibos para entonces me temo que tendré que reprobarlo- dijo Mazúr disfrutando cada una de sus palabras.

-Papá no puede venir hasta en la tarde, por favor espere solo un par de horas y con gusto se los traeremos- siguió Max.

-Ya le dije que no, joven, y si no tiene otro asunto que tratar conmigo le suplico que se retire- respondió Mazúr en un tono que le provocó a Max tanta furia que ya no pudo controlarse.

-¡Mire, se que no le agrado y créame que usted tampoco me agrada!, ¡pero como director tiene la obligación de dejar eso de lado y cumplir con su responsabilidad de ayudar a los estudiantes!- dijo Max enojado.

-¡No me levante la voz, Maximiliano!, ¡yo puedo hacer lo que se me antoje, le guste o no!- contestó Mazúr.

-¡Está actuando como un tirano, Mazúr!, ¿sabe que puedo ir a denunciarlo a la secretaría de educación?- amenazó Max sin medir sus acciones.

-¡Tu historial no es muy brillante, amiguito, y antes de que tu logres hacerme algo a mi yo puedo causar que te expulsen de por vida de la escuela!...y no creo que a papi le guste eso- esto último lo dijo en un tono sarcástico –Así que si sabes lo que te conviene te irás de mi oficina sin decir nada y te resignarás a la calificación que yo quiera ponerte… ¿quedó claro?-

Max iba a seguir discutiendo pero sabía que no tenía caso, con los ojos vidriosos por la impotencia y apretando los puños con furia comenzó a salir de la oficina mientras escuchaba al adulto reírse descaradamente por su triunfo. Ya tenía la mano puesta en la perilla de la puerta para salir cuando un repentino ataque de histeria se apoderó de él y sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó sobre Mazúr dándole y un fuerte puñetazo en la boca que hizo que cayera hacia atrás.

Sabía que esta acción le iba a costar caro, pero no esperaba lo que siguió. Al estar frente a la ventana del quinto piso, Mazúr retrocedió tanto que fue a estrellarse contra el vidrio, el cual se rompió en mil pedazos que cayeron al vació… junto con el director. Max se quedó inmóvil viendo la horrible escena que había provocado, no quería que las cosas llegaran a tal grado. El horror crecía en su interior mientras escuchaba los gritos de la gente afuera -¡El director Mazúr se cayó!, ¡traigan a un médico!-. No se atrevió a mirar. Solo salió corriendo de la oficina donde P.J. y la señorita Maples se encontraban alterados por el ruido.

-¿Qué pasó ahí adentro?- preguntó P.J. pero Max no le respondió, ni siquiera se detuvo a verlo a la cara. Solo siguió corriendo rumbo a su hogar para buscar refugio, aunque en el fondo sabía que después de lo que acababa de hacer, ningún lugar era seguro para él.

Continuará………

Ya me imagino en que concepto me tienen, pero ni modo, este fic va a ser así. Espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos que no se les haya hecho tan malo, subiré lo que sigue en cuanto pueda. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, hasta ahora tuve tiempo de publicar. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ahora si les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Goofy es propiedad de Walt Disney

El Prófugo

Capítulo 2: Acusado

Roxanne caminaba por el pasillo junto con su amiga Stacey conversando sobre la nueva fiesta que esta estaba planeando. Era bien sabido que gran parte de la popularidad de Stacey se debía a que siempre organizaba las mejores reuniones en toda la escuela y por esta razón se había convertido en la encargada de coordinar siempre este tipo de eventos. No es que alguien la hubiera nombrado con dicho título, únicamente bastaba con estar al pendiente de la próxima reunión y asistir, normalmente se llevaban a cabo en su casa.

-Bueno, ¿y recuerdas esa vez que se descompuso el aire acondicionado?, pues esta vez lo que se averió fue la calefacción- le decía Stacey –Al principio pensé que todo sería como un congelador y me asusté, pero después pensé "aprovéchalo también" y así es como decidí hacer la fiesta con un motivo de invierno… ¿tú qué piensas?-

En eso Stacey se percató de que Roxanne no estaba prestándole atención, su amiga solo caminaba a su lado con una amplia sonrisa y con la mente perdida.

-¿Roxanne?- preguntó Stacey sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?, ah, lo siento Stacey, ¿Qué me decías?- preguntó Roxanne.

-Te hablaba sobre la fiesta… ¿En qué tanto piensas?- dio Stacey con una sonrisa picara.

-En nada realmente, solo recordaba el fin de semana que pasé con Max- contestó Roxanne un poco sonrojada.

-Ajá, por lo visto su relación va muy bien- dijo Stacey alegre.

-Sí, Max es un gran novio- dijo Roxanne.

-Ya lo creo, ¿vendrán juntos a la fiesta?- preguntó Stacey.

-Aún no lo hemos hablado, pero seguramente así será- dijo Roxanne esperanzada.

-A menos que Powerline de otro concierto al cual Max tenga que ir- bromeó Stacey.

-Vamos, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Max me pidió perdón por haberme mentido en esa ocasión y además… si fue al concierto- dijo Roxanne.

-No te pongas así, Max es un gran muchacho. Además está loco por ti, estoy segura de que no tienes por qué preocuparte- dijo Stacey –No es como si de repente fuera a involucrarse en un delito o algo así-

Como por arte de magia, justo en ese momento ambas chicas escucharon el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose, un cuerpo pesado cayendo desde las alturas, un fuerte golpe en la acera y montones de gritos de gente aterrorizada. Las dos amigas se miraron un momento y luego corrieron a la calle a ver qué es lo que había ocurrido. Una vez ahí la expresión de ambas de alteró con la horripilante vista del cadáver del director Mazúr tendido en la banqueta, rodeado por un charco de sangre y por varios curiosos que gritaban sin parar.

-¡El director Mazúr se cayó!- gritó uno de ellos.

Las dos muchachas no pudieron seguir mirando tan horrendo escenario y regresaron casi corriendo al interior de la escuela. Ambas estaban muy consternadas, no es que apreciaran mucho al director, pero a nadie la gusta ver un cadáver recién muerto tendido en el suelo.

-¡Dios mío!, ¡qué horror!- dijo Roxanne con las manos cubriéndose la boca.

-Pobre director, me pregunto que habrá pasado- siguió Stacey.

En ese momento escucharon mas gritos, pero esta vez no eran de terror, sino de persecución. Los inconfundibles sonidos de gente corriendo llegaron pronto hasta sus oídos y poco después vieron a Max dirigiéndose lo más rápido que podía a la salida. Su expresión era de preocupación e iba tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su novia estaba ahí.

-Max, sucedió algo horrible, el director Mazúr…- intentó explicarle Roxanne pero el chico Goof solo pasó de largo sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

-¡Max!, ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Wow, ¿Cuál será su problema?- dijo Stacey.

En ese momento un par de guardias de seguridad de la escuela pasaron junto a ellas corriendo de igual forma que Max y soplando sus silbatos.

-¡Atrapen a ese chico!, ¡es un asesino!- gritó uno de ellos.

Ni Roxanne ni Stacey pasaron por alto estas palabras y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban corriendo detrás de aquellos guardias hasta el exterior de la escuela. Había muchos autos y una gran multitud reunida en torno al cuerpo sin vida de Mazúr. Era casi imposible encontrar a alguien entre esa muchedumbre.

Los dos guardias buscaron en varias partes pero les fue imposible hallar a quien buscaban.

-Es inútil, lo perdimos- dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Maldición!- gritó el otro.

-Debemos acordonar el área- volvió a decir el primero.

Roxanne y Stacey estaban cada vez más confundidas, sin duda algo andaba mal además del accidente del director Mazúr y algo les decía que Max estaba involucrado en ello. En eso, Roxanne decidió acercarse a uno de los guardias para obtener algo de información.

-Disculpe- preguntó -¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?-

El guardia le señaló el cadáver indicando que la respuesta era demasiado obvia. Roxanne se sintió un poco apenada con la pregunta pero tenía que saber la verdad.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso… ¿pero a quien están buscando?- volvió a preguntar temiendo la respuesta.

-Al joven Maximiliano Goof- indicó el guardia provocando que Roxanne se sobresaltara.

-¿A Max?, ¿Por qué?- preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Usted lo conoce, jovencita?-

-Sí, es mi novio, ¿pero por que lo están persiguiendo?- esta pregunta tuvo como respuesta un nuevo señalamiento al muerto cerca de ellos. Roxanne no entendía bien que pasaba pero seguramente no le iba a gustar.

-¿Qué me quiere decir?-

-Su novio acaba de cometer un homicidio- le contestó fríamente el adulto.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Max Goof asesinó al director Mazúr!- fue lo último que dijo el guardia haciendo enojar a Stacey.

-¡Mentira!, conocemos a Max y es incapaz de hacer algo así- sentenció Stacey.

-Lo vieron salir de la oficina corriendo, segundos después de que el director cayera- terminó el adulto –Y en lo que a mí concierne, pasará el resto de sus días en el reformatorio-

El guardia siguió su camino mientras que Roxanne rompía en llanto. Stacey la abrazó tratando de calmarla.

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que todo es un mal entendido- dijo Stacey.

-¡Claro que lo es!, Max no es un criminal- dijo Roxanne.

De pronto vieron pasar por ahí a P.J. caminando mirando al suelo y con una mirada de trsiteza en su cara. Roxanne se soltó del abrazo de Stacey y corrió hasta donde estaba P.J. sujetándolo de la camisa.

-¡P.J., están acusando a Max de…!- intentó decir Roxanne pero el joven Pete la interrumpió.

-Lo sé, lo vi todo- dijo P.J.

-Entonces puedes decirle a ese torpe guardia que Max es inocente, ven, tenemos que alcanzarlo antes de que lo atrapen- Roxanne comenzó a jalar al chico por el brazo rumbo a donde estaba el guardia pero P.J. no se movió.

-Lo lamento Roxanne, pero creo que no se va a poder-

-¿Qué?, ¿vas a dejar que lo encierren?, ¿qué clase de amigo eres?-

-Créeme que esto es muy difícil para mi, pero no hay modo de ayudarlo esta vez- dijo el muchacho.

-¿Cómo de que no?- preguntó Stacey.

-No se puede probar inocencia si el acusado es culpable- dijo P.J.

-¿Insinúas que Max si mató al director?- preguntó Roxanne un tanto molesta.

-Yo mismo vi cuando él salió corriendo de su oficina instantes después de que escuchamos los gritos de Mazúr…no había nadie mas adentró, tuvo que ser él- contestó.

-Entonces tú fuiste el que lo delató- lo acusó Stacey haciendo enojar un poco a P.J.

-¡Claro que no!-

-No mientas, el guardia nos dijo que alguien lo había visto y lo había acusado, ¡fuiste tú!, ¡traicionaste a tu mejor amigo!- gritó Roxanne.

-¡Jamás haría algo así!, les juro por lo más sagrado que aunque hubiera presenciado el asesinato me habría callado con tal de proteger a Max… pero la señorita Maples estaba conmigo en ese momento y ella también lo vio, ella llamó a los guardias- terminó P.J.

Roxanne y Stacey analizaron la situación y comprendieron que P.J. decía la verdad. Tomaron un par de segundos para tranquilizarse y luego siguieron hablando.

-Lo lamentamos P.J., nos alteramos- dijo Stacey.

-Sí, seguro que para ti es igual de duro que para mí- dijo Roxanne -Pero hay que hacer algo para ayudar a Max-

-Me temo que… ya nada puede ayudarlo, Roxanne- terminó P.J.

Continuará………


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, creo que ya los hice esperar mucho (como si tuviera taaaantos seguidores, jeje), de todos modos aquí traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que este capítulo guste. Ya saben que Gooy es de Disney y todo eso.

El Prófugo

Capítulo 3: ¿Ahora que Hago?

Max no paró de correr hasta llegar a su casa donde su padre Goofy se encontraba lavando su automóvil. Al adulto se le hizo muy extraño ver a su hijo llegar tan temprano y de esa forma. Max ni siquiera se había detenido a saludar a su papá como normalmente lo hacía y simplemente entró en la casa lo mas rápido que pudo. Goofy dejó lo que estaba haciendo y entró a su hogar buscando a su hijo para ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Maxi, llegas temprano. ¿Qué pasó?, ¿les dieron el día libre?... ¿Max?- preguntó Goofy al no encontrar a su hijo.

El ruido de una puerta cerrándose de golpe en el piso de arriba le indicó que el adolescente se había dirigido a su habitación. Subió las escaleras lentamente comenzando a preocuparse un poco.

Una vez frente a la puerta de su hijo le dio un par de golpecitos para avisarle a Max que deseaba entrar. No hubo respuesta y Goofy decidió entrar. Abrió lentamente la puerta seguro de que Max se molestaría, pero para su sorpresa no recibió ningún grito ni nada comparado por parte del muchacho.

De hecho, Max ni siquiera dijo nada. Se encontraba acostado en su cama boca abajo sin hacer ruido. Goofy tomó valor y abrió la puerta completamente para luego dirigirse al lado de su hijo.

-¿Maxi?, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó nuevamente sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?- le preguntó en un tono triste pero de igual forma Max no dijo nada.

En ese momento Goofy notó un débil ruido proveniente de Max. Sin duda era su respiración, pero había algo en ella, sonaba mas acelerada que de costumbre. Fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que ocurría, Max estaba llorando.

-¿Max, que pasa?- preguntó otra vez asustándose un poco –Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, hijo-

Afortunadamente para él esta vez sí recibió una respuesta, no fue verbal pero si una actitud por parte de Max. El chico se levantó mirando a su papá con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas y repentinamente lo abrazó. Goofy le devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a darle pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a Max así y sabía que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Max?- volvió a preguntar.

-Papá… yo… estoy en un problema muy grande- le dijo Max con la voz entrecortada.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿acaso te fue mal en los exámenes?- le volvió a preguntar con el tono más comprensivo que pudo.

Max simplemente negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, sin soltarse del abrazo.

-¿Tuviste problemas con tu novia, Roxanne?- siguió Goofy.

-No- dijo Max.

-Descuida, sea lo que sea tendrá solución-

-No esta vez papá… yo…- intentó explicar Max cuando escuchó el aterrador sonido de golpes en la puerta.

-¡Abran la puerta!, ¡es la policía!- se escuchó una voz afuera de la casa.

Inmediatamente Max se soltó del abrazo bruscamente y entró en una crisis nerviosa que espantó a Goofy. El muchacho comenzó a correr por todos lados tratando de buscar une escondite.

-¡No!, ¡Ya están aquí!- dijo Max alarmado.

-¡Maxi!, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Goofy.

-¡Tengo que esconderme!- dijo nuevamente Max casi hablando solo.

Goofy se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Tranquilízate Max, mira, te diré que haremos. Voya abajo a ver que desean esos caballeros y después me contarás que te ocurre…-explicó Goofy.

-¡No!, ¡No les habrás!- dijo Max casi gritando.

-¿Por qué no?, son policías, tengo que atenderlos- dijo Goofy.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Te lo suplico!, ¡No vayas!- pidió Max.

Nuevamente escucharon el sonido de los oficiales llamando a la puerta.

-Max, si no voy van a terminar tirando la puerta- dijo Goofy.

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!-

-Relájate, seguramente vienen con buenas intenciones-

-¡No!, ¡Vienen por mi!-

-¿Por ti?, ¿de qué hablas?-

-Papá… hice algo muy malo- terminó Max.

-¿Qué no oyen?, ¡Abran la puerta!- gritó uno de los policías.

Goofy se le quedó mirando a su hijo completamente aterrado, no entendía bien que pasaba pero una pequeña teoría ya se estaba formulando en su cabeza.

-Saben que hay alguien en casa, Max, si no voy tratarán de registrar la casa- explicó Goofy.

Max guardó silencio un poco hasta que finalmente dijo -…bien, pero por favor no les digas que estoy aquí-

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Max?-

El joven Goofy no habló solo se puso nuevamente a llorar. Goofy comprendió que lo mejor era ir a ver que deseaban los oficiales y quitarse ese peso de encima cuanto antes.

-No hagas ruido- le ordenó a su hijo a la vez que bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con dos oficiales de policía de aspecto rudo que lo miraron con enfado.

-¿Por qué diablos no habría, señor?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Lo lamento, estaba escuchando música con los audífonos de mi hijo y no podía escucharlos. ¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó Goofy fingiendo normalidad.

-Queremos hablar con su hijo Maximiliano, señor Goof- dijo el otro policía.

-Me temo que eso es imposible por ahora, mi nijo está en la escuela y no regresará hasta tarde- explicó Goofy.

-No, señor, no está en la escuela. Tenemos motivos para pensar que se oculta aquí- dijo el primer policía.

-¿No está en la escuela?, ¿acaso faltó a clases?-

-No precisamente, señor-

-Entonces no veo el motivo para que vengan a buscarlo y se refieran a él como si hubiera hecho algo malo- dijo Goofy un poco molesto.

-Señor Goof, su hijo está involucrado en un asunto muy delicado-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Hace unas horas ocurrió una tragedia en la escuela, el director Mazúr fue asesinado- dijo el segundo policía.

La expresión de Goofy cambió bruscamente, la notica en verdad lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-No puede ser- dijo.

-Así es… y hay testigos que aseguran que su hijo Maximiliano fue el responsable de ese crimen- terminó el policía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Insinúa que mi hijo es un asesino?- dijo Goofy casi gritando.

-No insinuamos nada, la evidencia es clara-

-Escuchen, mi hijo es incapaz de hacer algo así. Ustedes no lo conocen, y les ruego que ni no tienen otra cosa que decirme se vayan de aquí cuanto antes-

-Lo haremos, tan pronto como veamos a su hijo-

-¡Él no está aquí!, ya se los dije. Seguramente se habrá escondido en otra parte, y no lo culparía, si alguien me estuviera acusando injustamente de un homicidio también huiría- sentenció Goofy.

-Necesitamos inspeccionar la casa, señor- dijo uno de ellos.

-No harán tal cosa, esta es mi casa y no pueden entrar sin una orden de cateo, ¿la tienen?- preguntó.

-No por el momento-

-Tal como lo pensé, así que váyanse ahora mismo si no quieren que los acuse de allanamiento- ordenó Goofy.

-Muy bien señor, pero lo estaremos vigilando. Regresaremos pronto con esa orden… solo una cosa más, si nos enteramos de que está encubriendo a su hijo lo pagará caro, ¿me escuchó?- amenazó el policía.

-¡Lárguense!- gritó Goofy a la vez que cerraba la puerta de golpe.

Se quedó recargado en la puerta unos momentos recuperándose del desagradable momento. No podía creer que su Max hubiera hecho algo así pero la reacción de su hijo no le decía otra cosa. Subió las escaleras y llegó nuevamente al cuarto de Max, quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana oculto por las cortinas.

Al ver a su padre no pudo decir nada, ya todo estaba claro para él.

-Maximiliano… tenemos que hablar-

Continuará………

Creanme que yo mismo me odié aquí. Una parte de mi me decía, sigue escribiendo, siguele. Pero otra me decía, deja un poco de suspenso, además ya estas cansado de escribir. Perdón perola flojera es una fuerza poderosa, jeje, no se a ustedes pero personalemente he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esto, me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes. Espero que este capítulo haya gustado, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, bueno, ya me cansé de esperar así que aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Muchas gracias por tus reviews TheCursedPrincess91, en serio me suben el animo. En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo.

El Prófugo

Capítulo 4: Difícil Decisión

Goofy escuchó atentamente la explicación de Max y una inmensa preocupación lo invadió. Era demasiado horrible darse cuenta de que su único hijo había cometido, accidentalmente, un homicidio y que ahora era perseguido por la ley. El joven Goof no podía siquiera mirar a su padre a la cara por la vergüenza y le había costado demasiado trabajo explicarle la situación, no era como hablarle sobre una anécdota graciosa o un problema de adolescente. Además su voz estaba entrecortada por el llanto y no podía expresarse fluidamente.

Una vez terminado el relato, Goofy se quedó mirando al suelo con una expresión que Max nunca le había visto antes. Era una mezcla de enojo, tristeza, miedo, confusión y muchas otras sensaciones desagradables. Ahora quedaba lo más difícil, saber que hacer a partir de ahora. Max se daba cuenta a la perfección del dilema en el que estaba metiendo a su papá y eso solo empeoraba su sentido de culpa. No deseaba causarle más problemas de los usuales pero aún así no se atrevía a recurrir a alguien más. Le gustara o no, Goofy ahora era su único amigo.

-Te juro que yo no quería hacerlo, todo fue muy rápido- comentó Max.

-No fue tu culpa hijo, fue un accidente… un muy lamentable accidente- intervino Goofy en tono serio –Lo malo es que la policía no se detendrá a averiguarlo-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Max.

-No tengo idea, necesito pensar bien las cosas… aunque creo que no contamos con mucho tiempo- dijo Goofy recordando que los oficiales pronto regresarían con la orden de cateo para inspeccionar la casa.

Max se dio cuenta de que el mentirles a los policías había afectado en serio a su papá. Goofy siempre había sido una persona sincera y amigable y casi nunca mentía, mucho menos a un símbolo de autoridad. Se estaba metiendo en un problema muy grande por protegerlo y él no merecía eso. A pesar de sus diferencias, Max amaba a su padre como nadie y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sentado mirando cómo le pasaba algo malo por su culpa.

-Papá… muchas gracias por no haberme entregado… pero creo que ya es tiempo de que me haga responsable de mis actos- dijo el chico tristemente.

Goofy se sobresaltó -¿De qué hablas?, ¡no me digas que piensas entregarte!-

-No, claro que no. Tu mismo lo dijiste, ellos no se van a poner a investigar si lo que hice fue un accidente o no. Supongo que tendré que irme por un tiempo- explicó Max.

-¿Irte?, ¿A dónde?-

-No lo sé, aunque creo que lo mejor sería que no lo supieras, así si te interrogan no tendrás que mentir mas por mi-

-¿A qué te refieres con que "si te interrogan"?, ¿acaso piensas irte y dejarme aquí?- preguntó Goofy un tanto molesto.

-Es lo mejor, tú no tienes nada que ver en este asunto. No tienes la culpa de nada y no es justo que pagues por algo que yo hice- dijo Max.

-Tu tampoco eres culpable, solo cometiste una equivocación- dijo Goofy.

-Como sea, la verdad es que maté a alguien y nada va a cambiar eso… lo mejor es que me vaya de aquí… solo-

-¡No Max!, ¡Te van a atrapar!-

-¡Y si me quedo aquí nos van a capturar a ambos!, ¿no lo entiendes? Me has protegido todos estos años… y es tiempo de que te devuelva el favor- dijo Max.

-Por favor, solo piénsalo unos momentos…- suplicó Goofy.

-Ya lo decidí- dijo Max a la vez que tomaba una chamarra y se dirigía a la puerta. Goofy estaba realmente alarmado al ver las intenciones de su hijo, sabiendo que de permitirle salir quizás no volvería a verlo nunca más. El muchacho bajó las escaleras y corrió hacia la puerta mientras su padre le gritaba y trataba de alcanzarlo en vano. Afortunadamente para Goofy, algo le impidió a Max salir de la casa.

Resulta que justo en el momento de abrir la puerta, Max pudo ver a Roxanne de pie frente a él. Aparentemente estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando el abrió. El chico se quedó unos segundos en silencio viendo a su novia y conociendo perfectamente el motivo de su visita.

-H…hola, Max- saludó Roxanne tratando de sonar tranquila.

-No tienes que fingir, supongo que ya sabes lo que ocurrió- dijo Max.

Roxanne bajó la mirada derrotada y asintió levemente. Se notaba que estaba muy triste por todo lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento Goofy llegó a la puerta y sujetó a Max por los hombros tratando de meterlo de nuevo a la casa. Max solo comenzó a forcejear para liberarse del agarre de su padre.

-¡Max, no cometas una tontería!- alegó Goofy.

-¡Pá!, ¡suéltame!, ¡ya te dije que es la única solución!- respondió Max.

Roxanne se sobresaltó un poco al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, no entendía a que se refería Goofy y que trataba de hacer sujetando a Max de esa forma.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó la joven.

-¡Roxanne!, ¡ayúdame por favor!, ¡Maxi planea huir de aquí!- dijo Goofy casi gritando.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Piensas irte?- preguntó nuevamente Roxanne alarmada.

-No me queda otra alternativa, tengo a toda la policía tras de mí- dijo Max.

-¿Saben?, creo que no es muy inteligente hablar de esto en la calle- señaló Goofy. Roxanne asintió y lo ayudó a meter a Max a la casa. Una vez adentró lo llevaron a la sala y se colocaron en la puerta para evitar que escapara.

-¿Cómo está eso de que te piensas ir?- preguntó Roxanne molesta.

-¡No empieces tu también!, ¡es eso o entregarme!... ¡Y no me voy a entregar!- dijo Max alterado.

-No estamos diciendo que lo hagas, solo que nos dejes ayudarte- dijo Goofy.

-Si les permito hacer eso los estaré volviendo cómplices, y no quiero que se vean involucrados en esto- dijo Max en tono suplicante.

-¡No te voy a abandonar en esta situación, Max, eres mi hijo!- dijo Goofy.

-¡Precisamente por eso no quiero causarte problemas!, ¡Porque eres mi papá!- contestó Max.

-¡Y como tu padre tengo el deber de evitar a cualquier costo que arruines tu vida. Así que no voy a dejar que te vayas…!-

-Ya lo sé, no vas a permitir que me vaya huyendo de mis problemas- interrumpió Max.

-De hecho, te iba a decir que no iba a permitir que te fueras solo. Comprendo que las circunstancias son muy difíciles y que ahora no podemos dejar que te atrapen- explicó Goofy –Así que si vas a escapar… iré contigo-

Tanto Roxanne como Max se quedaron boquiabiertos, no esperaban esa reacción de Goofy.

-¿Habla en serio, Sr. Goof?- preguntó Roxanne.

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió Goofy.

-¡Estás loco!, ¡Vas a echar a perder tu vida!- dijo Max.

-No puedo detenerte… pero tú tampoco puedes detenerme- contestó Goofy decidido.

-Pero, papá…-

En ese momento, Goofy se acercó a su hijo y se arrodillo frente a él poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

-Maxi, desde el día en que naciste mi vida cambió rotundamente. Cuando tu madre se fue tú te convertiste en mi mundo, eres todo lo que tengo. Hace años juré estar a tu lado siempre que lo necesitaras y creo que nunca me has necesitado tanto como ahora. Acabas de decirme que voy a arruinar mi vida, pues yo creo que mi vida se arruinaría todavía más quedándome aquí sabiendo que mi hijo requería de mi apoyo y lo dejé solo a su suerte- dijo Goofy –No me importa lo que hayas hecho, no me importa lo que diga la gente. Yo creo en tu inocencia y voy a hacer todo lo posible para protegerte, porque salvándote a ti en cierto modo me salvo a mí. Como dije antes… eres todo para mi, Max-

Max no sabía que decir o hacer, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su papá hablarle de esa forma. Entonces los recuerdos de su infancia llegaron a su memoria, Goofy siempre había sido un buen guía y una imagen tanto paterna como materna para él. También recordó todas las veces que se habían peleado o que lo había ofendido y una gran nostalgia se formó en su interior. No sabía porque, pero en ese instante sintió unas inmensas ganas de estar con su padre hasta el final.

-Gracias Pá, pero no me perdonaría si algo malo te ocurriera- comentó Max.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Piensa que estamos retomando el viaje al Lago Destino…o al concierto de Powerline- dijo Goofy en tono tranquilizador.

Max lo pensó unos momentos y finalmente le sonrió a Goofy, en cierto modo tenía razón.

-De acuerdo Papá-

-Bien pues no perdamos más tiempo, tenemos un largo camino por recorrer- terminó Goofy.

Max convenció a Roxanne de que regresara a su hogar prometiéndole que en la primera oportunidad le haría saber cómo estaban las cosas. La chica se despidió y le rogó que fuera muy cuidadoso. Al principio le habría gustado ir con ellos pero al final comprendió que era mejor que se quedara a salvo en casa, además así podría estar al tanto de lo que ocurría en la ciudad.

Así era como iniciaba la nueva travesía de ambos, padre e hijo. Tal vez no era del modo en que lo hubieran deseado, tal vez el futuro era incierto, pero si de algo estaban seguros era de que mientras estuvieran los dos juntos podrían con todo lo que el destino les deparara. Tantas aventuras que habían tenido culminaban en esa ocasión, en la cual la vida los había puesto. Para bien o para mal, ahora ambos eran prófugos.

Continuará………

No tengo ni la mas remota idea de donde se habrá metido la mamá de Max, de hecho no se quien es, jeje, por eso no quise explicar mucho ese detalle. Espero que este capítulo haya gustado, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, pues por fin traigo el quinto capítulo recién salido de mi mente, jeje. Mucjas gracias a mi amiga The CursedPrinces91 por sus reviews y ayuda. Me has motivado para darle un final triste a esto, jeje, de hecho quería darle un final dramático desde "El Mundo que Dejo", pero esa vez ganó mi lado amable. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

El Prófugo

Capítulo 5: ¡No Los Dejen Escapar!

No hubo tiempo de empacar, ni siquiera de pensar bien las cosas, ese no se trataba de un viaje de placer. Tan pronto como Roxanne volvió a casa, Max y Goofy tomaron lo que consideraron les sería útil en el camino, abordaron su auto y comenzaron su travesía lo antes posible. ¿A dónde irían?, ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomaría llegar?, ¿Qué es lo que pasaría?, nadie lo sabía. Lo único que les importaba en esos momentos era salir de la ciudad lo más rápido y desapercibidamente posible.

Ambos consideraron conveniente conducir a velocidad normal mientras estuvieran dentro de la ciudad, de lo contrario lo mas probable era que levantarían sospechas. Tan pronto como salieran a carretera las cosas cambiarían y sería el momento de pisar el acelerador a fondo. No contaban con mucho tiempo y eso era sumamente preocupante para ambos. Tarde o temprano las autoridades descubrirían lo que habían hecho y saldrían a buscarlos.

Los dos conocían muy bien las consecuencias que traería el que los atraparan. Si de por sí ya era bastante malo haber asesinado al director de la escuela ahora también los acusarían de tratar de evadir la justicia. Goofy sabía perfectamente que el problema había dejado de ser únicamente de Max puesto que ahora él también era culpable, sin duda le iría muy mal en caso de ser capturado, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que con tal de proteger a su hijo valdría la pena correr el riesgo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la familia Goof, un automóvil policial se encontraba estacionándose frente a la acera. De el vehículo bajaron los dos oficiales que horas antes hubieran visitado al propietario de la casa buscando a su hijo para someterlo. Esta vez ambos contaban con la susodicha orden de cateo y estaban más que dispuestos a revisar hasta el último rincón del lugar con tal de encontrar a su presa.

-Ese tal Goofy se cree muy listo, pero ahora no podrá impedirnos registrarlo todo- dijo uno de ellos.

-Y vaya que lo haremos, yo la verdad no le creí nada de eso de que el joven Maximiliano no había llegado. Estoy seguro de que lo está encubriendo- dijo el otro.

-Bueno, peor para él- le contestó su compañero.

Los oficiales llegaron hasta la puerta de entrada y llamaron a la puerta, esperaron unos momentos pero nadie salió. Volvieron a hacerlo con los mismos resultados.

-Señor Goofy, venimos con la orden de cateo, es mejor que salga de una vez- gritó uno de ellos.

No hubo respuesta, los dos hombres ya comenzaban a cansarse y mientras más tiempo pasaba más molestos se ponían.

-¡Se lo advierto, Goof!, ¡Salga o derribaremos la puerta!, ¡No puede detener un acto judicial!- volvió a gritar esta vez con un tono más amenazador. No obstante, tampoco nadie salió esta vez.

-¡Se lo advertimos!- gritó el otro policía y junto a su compañero comenzaron a golpear la puerta hasta tirarla.

Los dos oficiales entraron a la casa sacando sus armas e inspeccionaron cada rincón de la misma. No necesitaron mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. El policía más alto le dio una patada a una silla cercana completamente enojado.

-¡Malditos!, ¡esos infelices ya se fueron!- gritó.

-Tranquilo, no deben andar muy lejos. Además tomé las placas de su automóvil la primera vez que vinimos. No podrán escapar- lo animó el otro a la vez que corrían de regreso a la patrulla.

Uno de ellos tomó la radio y habló a sus otros compañeros –Atención a todas las unidades, estén pendientes de un vehículo civil color amarillo de placas AGM 540, en él viajan dos presuntos homicidas, un adulto y un adolescente. Es probable que estén tratando de salir de la ciudad- Dicho esto encendieron el motor y se dirigieron a la salida a la carretera más cercana.

Nuevamente con Goofy y Max, los dos habían sido afortunados hasta el momento. Acababan de salir de los limites citadinos sin percance alguno. Los dos iban extrañamente callados, no tenían nada que decir, nada que comentar. La radio permanecía apagada y únicamente el sonido de los otros automóviles era lo que se escuchaba. Max había comenzado a sudar frío y Goofy se dio cuenta. Era algo razonable, si él estaba nervioso su hijo con más razón, después de todo el era el fugitivo.

Supuso que ese era el momento adecuado para decir algo amable, aunque en realidad no sabía que decir. No era como si estuviera acostumbrado a animar a un chico buscado por la policía. Sin embargo prefería arriesgarse y por lo menos hacerle sentir a Max que no estaba solo en ese nuevo dilema.

-¿Sabes, Maxi?, Creo que ya no debemos preocuparnos tanto. Hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas y lo más probable es que no los tengamos en un buen rato- dijo Goofy.

-Eso espero, papá, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar en qué pasará si nos atrapan- respondió Max.

-No pienses en eso ahora, ya nos preocuparemos por eso más tarde- lo tranquilizó su padre –Además, aún no nos capturan, posiblemente ni nos estén buscando por ahora-

-Ojalá- dijo Max aún con ese aire desanimado

Era realmente frustrante no poder hacer nada para amenizar la situación, aunque tanto Goofy y Max sabían que no era su culpa. El problema por el que estaban pasando no era tan sencillo y mientras las cosas no se arreglaran les sería imposible tener algo de paz. Y lo peor de todo era que las cosas estaban lejos de mejorar, de hecho, estaban a punto de ponerse aún más difíciles.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de viaje decidieron detenerse en un pequeño restaurante en la carretera. Ya estaba anocheciendo y la oscuridad comenzaba a cubrir todos los alrededores. Al principio no estaban muy seguros en detenerse pero ambos consideraron que ya habían sacado suficiente ventaja y que necesitaban descansar un poco.

El lugar no era muy lujoso ni muy cómodo, pero al menos tenía lo necesario para tener una merienda decente. Los dos Goofs se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron su comida, al poco tiempo ya se encontraban cenando y mirando el televisor donde se transmitía el campeonato de juegos extremos.

-Que genial se ve eso- dijo Max –Algún día me gustaría probar eso-

Goofy se dio cuenta felizmente de que Max ya comenzaba a tranquilizarse y decidió continuar la conversación aprovechando cada momento de alegría que pudieran tener.

-Sí, esos juegos se ven divertidos- respondió Goofy.

-Cuando vaya a la universidad me inscribiré en un equipo y algún día ganaré el campeonato- siguió Max en tono soñador.

-Seguro que lo harás hijo- terminó Goofy sonriendo mientras daba un sorbo a su tasa de café.

En ese momento la transmisión fue interrumpida por un aviso urgente, nadie le prestó importancia al principio pero padre e hijo pronto se dieron cuenta con horror que la noticia que daban era nada menos que la del asesinato en la escuela y de la búsqueda del joven Max Goofy y de su padre.

Goofy se atragantó con el café al escuchar lo que decían por el noticiero y Max solo se quedó congelado por el miedo. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba eso y sabían que de quedarse en ese lugar lo mas probable era que alguien los reconociera.

-Creo que debemos irnos hijo- dijo Goofy y Max asintió.

Rápidamente pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante casi corriendo. Pronto llegaron a su auto pero antes de que Goofy pudiera sacar las llaves notaron algo que los llenó de horror, unas luces. Unas luces azules y rojas que danzaban en la cercanía sobre un vehículo que se acercaba rápidamente como un mensajero de perdición.

-Olvídalo Max, tendremos que ocultarnos un momento- dijo Goofy a la vez que jalaba a su hijo por el brazo y lo conducía a los árboles para esconderse. Lamentablemente antes de perderse en la oscuridad del bosque lograron escuchar la frase "¡Ahí están!", detrás de ellos. Los habían descubierto.

Esa fue la señal para dejar de fingir tranquilidad y comenzar a correr por sus vidas, sus corazones latían con fuerza mientras que la respiración cada vez se dificultaba más. Los dos corrían con todas sus fuerzas sabiendo que tenían a un par de oficiales furiosos detrás de ellos que venían armados y que no dudarían un minuto en dispararle a alguno de los dos.

-¡Deténganse en nombre de la ley!- los escucharon gritar.

Por supuesto que no se detuvieron, continuaron corriendo como si el mismo demonio los persiguiera. Instantes después escucharon el aterrador sonido de un arma siendo disparada y una milésima de segundo más tarde una bala pasó rozando la cabeza de Goofy.

-¡No nos obliguen a matarlos!, ¡Saben que lo haremos!- volvió a gritar el policía.

Lo sabían, acababan de comprobarlo. La idea de entregarse pasó unos segundos por sus mentes pero al final decidieron que no era lo mejor para ambos. En ese momento Max tomó a Goofy por la manga y lo arrastró hasta detrás de unos arbustos donde los policías no podían verlos. Los dos se quedaron respirando agitadamente recuperándose del cansancio. Entonces Max habló nuevamente.

-Papá, no podemos seguir con esto. Si continuamos nos van a atrapar- dijo el muchacho.

-¿Y que propones que hagamos?- preguntó Goofy.

-No te preocupes, solo quédate aquí hasta que todo se calme- dijo Max.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

No obtuvo respuesta, justo en ese momento y sin ningúna advertencia, Max se levantó y salió corriendo de su escondite. El chico se dirigió a la oscuridad y poco después fue seguido por los policías, quienes se pasaron de largo sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Goofy.

El preocupado padre se quedó en su sitio asimilando lo que su hijo trataba de hacer.

-No puede ser, Maxi, ¿Qué rayos estás planeando?- pensaba Goofy mientras veía a su más grande tesoro alejarse para salvarlo a él. ¿Qué ocurriría?, ¿Cómo iban a salir de esa?

Entonces el silencio desapareció para dar lugar al sonido de varios disparos a la distancia. Goofy se quedó estupefacto escuchando los mortales truenos de las armas de los policías, seguramente apuntando a su hijo. Después de eso todo se silenció estrepitosamente.

-No…No… ¡Maxi!-

Continuará………

Y aquí lo voy a dejar, espero haber logrado la sensación de suspenso. ¿Qué habrá pasado?, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola otra vez, bueno, ya por fin traigo el sexto capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias a mi amiga y unoca seguidora de este fic, jeje. Creeme que me motivas bastante a seguir escribiendo esto. Bueno, por ahora no tengo nada mas que decir, nos vemos/leemos, espero que te guste esta capítulo.

El Prófugo

Capítulo 6: Mas Problemas

Goofy estaba aterrado, la sola idea de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a su hijo lo carcomía por dentro. ¿En que estaba pensando Max?, había sido una tontería salir corriendo a sabiendas de que los policías pronto lo verían y lo perseguirían. Fue en ese momento cuando lo comprendió todo.

Max lo había hecho para protegerlo, estuvo dispuesto a dejarse encontrar con tal de que su padre saliera ileso. Goofy no lo podía creer, nunca consideró a su "Maxi" capaz de arriesgar su propia vida por él. Sin poder resistirlo más comenzó a llorar en silencio consciente de que los oficiales aún podían estar merodeando por ahí.

Necesitaba saber que había pasado con Max, esos balazos que había escuchado lo hacían suponer lo peor. No quería perder la esperanza pero los hechos no lo dejaban hacerse muchas ilusiones. Una parte de él se aferraba a la idea de que Max estuviera escondido en algún lugar de los alrededores esperando el momento oportuno para salir y regresar a su lado. Sin embargo tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la horripilante imagen de Max yaciendo sin vida con algunos agujeros de bala en su cuerpo.

-Por favor, que mi hijo esté bien- decía Goofy en voz baja hablándole a algún ser invisible.

El silencio que reinaba en esos momentos no lo reconfortaba para nada. Hacía demasiado frío y estaba tan oscuro como en las más lejanas profundidades del espacio. Si tan solo tuviera una pequeña señal de que Max estaba a salvo, o por lo menos saber de una vez por todas que la vida de su hijo se había extinguido. Lo que fuera, solo deseaba ya no tener esa confusión que lo inducía lentamente a la demencia.

De repente el silencio por fin se rompió cuando Goofy escuchó algo moviéndose cerca de él. Pronto pudo ver un arbusto temblando levemente, señal de que algo estaba detrás de este. El adulto se quedó en su sitio temeroso por lo que pudiera salirle enfrente. Tal vez eran los policías o un animal salvaje, aún no había olvidado la vez que se encontraron con el legendario Bigfoot en el bosque algunos años atrás.

Estuvo a punto de gritar y salir corriendo de ahí cuando finalmente pudo ver al ser que se aproximaba, o más bien a la persona. Su corazón se llenó de júbilo cuando logró distinguir a su querido hijo Max saliendo de entre la maleza sano y salvo. Sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlo se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrasó tan fuerte como si tuviera miedo de perderlo nuevamente.

-¡Maxi!, ¡qué bueno que estás bien!- le dijo.

Max le sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. –Vamos, no pensarás que me iba a dejar atrapar tan fácilmente- dijo el muchacho.

-Claro que no. Pero ahora debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes- dijo Goofy a lo que Max asintió.

Padre e hijo regresaron a su auto lo más rápido que pudieron y partieron de ese lugar cuanto antes. Goofy daba gracias al cielo de que todo hubiera salido bien y de que los policías no los hubieran visto marcharse. Estaba realmente feliz.

-No sabes lo preocupado que estaba, escuche disparos cuando te fuiste- dijo Goofy.

-Sí, esos tipos intentaron derribarme pero descuida, no lograron darme- dijo Max.

-¿Y cómo fue que te escapaste de ellos?- preguntó Goofy.

-Bueno, podría decirse que tengo mis métodos- respondió Max.

-Sí, recuerdo que cuando eras pequeño siempre te me escapabas- recordó Goofy con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién se iba a imaginar que después nos serviría?- terminó Max.

El viaje continuó por algunas horas más sin mayores percances. Los dos Goofs ya empezaban a saborear la victoria y lentamente el miedo al peligro se iba quedando atrás. Sin embargo aún quedaba un pequeño problema que deberían enfrentar y de esto se dieron cuenta cuando el automóvil dejó de moverse.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te detienes?- preguntó Max.

-Diablos- dijo Goofy mirando el indicador de combustible –Olvidé llenar el tanque allá atrás-

-¿Quieres decir que nos quedamos sin gasolina- preguntó Max.

-Me temo que si-

-¿Y ahora que haremos?-

-El siguiente pueblo aún está lejos… supongo que tendremos que acampar por aquí- dijo Goofy.

-¿Aquí?- dijo Max con un obvio desagrado con la idea.

-Créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora. Cuando amanezca veremos que hacer- explicó Goofy.

Los dos empujaron el vehículo hasta detrás de los árboles para evitar que alguien lo viera mientras dormían. Luego comenzaron a buscar un buen espacio para pasar la noche. Afortunadamente para ellos lograron encontrar una pequeña cueva en las cercanías que si bien no era muy cómoda les serviría como refugio hasta el amanecer.

En pocos minutos ya estaban instalados en aquel lugar esperando que la noche pasará lo más rápido posible. No obstante a pesar de estar durmiendo en el suelo y de no contar con almohadas ni nada con que abrigarse no tardaron en quedarse profundamente dormidos.

Goofy fue el que se durmió primero, por supuesto. Max por su parte tardó un poco más y cuando por fin lo logró comenzó a soñar nuevamente con Roxanne. Adoraba esos sueños, le encantaba estar junto a ella en aquel campo de trigo donde nadie los molestaría.

Lo único malo de esos sueños es que siempre se rompían bruscamente convirtiéndose en pesadillas. La primera vez había soñado que se convertía en su padre justo frente a la chica que tanto le gustaba. A partir de ese sueño todos los demás que se relacionaban con ella terminaban de forma similar.

Esta vez el sueño se vino abajo cuando en su sueño aparecía la escalofriante imagen del director Mazúr tal y como había quedado luego de la caída. El difunto director los miraba a ambos con maldad mientras que detrás de él aparecía un pequeño batallón de policías con aspecto de esqueleto. Max tomaba a Roxanne y huía con ella, sin embargo por mas rápido que intentaran correr, Mazúr siempre los alcanzaba.

El sueño terminó cuando toda la tierra comenzaba a temblar y una gran agujero se abría frente a ellos haciéndolos caer al vacío. Max tomaba a Roxanne de la mano para evitar que cayera pero el peso de la chica le ganaba al final dejándolo con la única posibilidad de ver al amor de su vida cayendo hacia su perdición en un lago de lava hirviendo. Max gritaba de terror mientras que la mano con la que se sujetaba del borde era atrapada por la cadavérica garra de Mazúr, el cual reía malignamente a la vez que lo arrojaba al fuego.

Max despertó de golpe dándose cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Sin embargo su alivio no duró, puesto que justo en ese instante sintió una mano sujetándolo fuertemente. Otra mano le tapó la boca para evitar que gritara, entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Frente a sus aterrados ojos se levantaban otros dos oficiales que por lo visto habían descubierto su escondite.

Max comenzó a forcejear para liberarse pero el policía que lo tenía atrapado era demasiado fuerte para él. Entonces vio como el otro se dirigió hacia Goofy dispuesto a someterlo también. Max no estaba dispuesto a dejar que dañaran a su papá y entonces se le ocurrió algo.

Sin epsnarlo dos veces mordió la mano del policía, el cual lo soltó momentáneamente por el dolor. Entonces Max logró gritarle a Goofy.

-¡Papá, despierta!, ¡Nos encontraron!-

Goofy se levantó un poco adormilado pero al percatarse de lo que pasaba todo rastro de pereza desapareció de él. El policía volvió a someter a Max mientras que su compañero hacía lo mismo con Goofy.

-¡Deja en paz a mi hijo!- le gritó al captor de Max sin siquiera prestarle atención al otro oficial que ya le colocaba las esposas en las manos.

-Max Goof, quedas detenido por homicidio. Goofy Goof, quedas arrestado por complicidad- dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Papá!- gritó Max.

-¡Maxi!- respondió Goofy.

-¡Tienen derecho a guardar silencio!- dijo el otro policía.

-¡Soy inocente, se los juro!- alegó Max entrando en la desesperación.

-Eso díselo al juez, amigo- comentó el otro policía en tono burlón.

-¿Qué le van a hacer a Maxi?- preguntó Goofy alarmado.

-Eso ya no depende de nosotros, señor, pero le advierto que si opone resistencia será peor para usted- dijo el oficial.

-¡No me importa lo que me hagan, quiero saber que será de mi hijo!-

-Con todos los crímenes que ha cometido… supongo que lo mandarán a la silla eléctrica- rió el oficial que sujetaba a Max.

Max abrió los ojos con terror mirando fijamente a su padre, el cual había comenzado a gritar y dar de golpes al escuchar esto último. Las cosas no habían mejorado para nada, por el contrario, solo habían empeorado. Por lo visto la aventura llegaba de ese modo a su fin, todo estaba perdido.

Continuará………


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, ahora si aquí está el septimo capítulo. Nuevamente quiero agradecer a TheCursedPrinces91 por todos sus reviews y todo su apoyo. En este capítulo traté de dar un giro un poco mas... oscuro, no se si lo habré logrado. Ahí tu (o ustedes, en caso de que alguien mas lea esto, cosa que dudo, jeje) tendrás que decidirlo. Bueno, pues por el momento eso es todo, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

El Prófugo

Capítulo 7: Un Verdadero Asesino

Los policías los llevaban con rudeza hasta la patrulla en la cual los conducirían a la ciudad. Goofy y Max estaban sumamente agotados por tratar de liberarse sin éxito, sin embargo aún luchaban intensamente conociendo el destino que les esperaba si esos hombres se los llevaban.

-¡Suéltennos!- gritaba Max dando patadas al aire.

-Olvídalo, niño, nuestras órdenes son precisas- dijo uno de los oficiales.

-Además no podemos dejar libre a un homicida- dijo el otro.

-¡Ya les dije que mi hijo no es un homicida!- alegó Goofy cada vez más molesto.

-¡Cállate!, ¡nadie está pidiendo tu opinión!- le gritó el oficial que lo sujetaba.

Goofy notó como Max de repente había dejado de forcejear y ahora solo miraba hacia el suelo mientras era arrastrado al vehículo de los policías. Esto comenzó preocuparlo un poco, ¿acaso Max se había dado por vencido?

-Bien, mi papá no tiene nada que ver en esto, déjenlo ir y no haré nada para oponerme a que me lleven- dijo Max.

-¡No, Max!, en todo caso que nos lleven a los dos- dijo Goofy.

-No insistas papá, no tiene caso que a los dos nos encierren- dijo Max.

Uno de los oficiales comenzó a reír en ese momento.

-Tendrás suerte si te encierran, mocoso. Como dijimos antes, lo más probable es que te ejecuten-

-¡Como sea!, ¿papá puede irse o qué?- preguntó Max no queriendo seguir con la conversación sobre su futuro en la cárcel, por obvias razones.

-Tu padre ya ha infringido la ley bastante el tratar de ayudarte, por lo que tampoco se va a salvar de esto- dijo el policía que sujetaba a Max –Aunque descuida, si te hace sentir mejor a él tal vez solo le den unos cuantos años en prisión- esto último lo dijo en tono burlón.

-Por favor, al menos háganme ese favor antes de… que se cumpla mi sentencia- dijo Max en tono suplicante.

-Un asesino no merece consideración alguna- respondió el policía.

Para este entonces Goofy ya estaba realmente enojado. No le gustaba para nada la forma en la que estaban tratando a Max pero lo que más lo llenaba de rabia era que se expresaran de él como un criminal a cada momento.

Nunca la había gustado que la gente viera a Max como un delincuente juvenil, quizás a eso se debió su preocupación cuando Mazúr le había hablando para acusarlo de organizar un concierto en plena asamblea algunos años atrás. Este último comentario por parte del oficial le había parecido especialmente ofensivo y con ganas de molerle la cara a golpes, una sensación que nunca había experimentado.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡Max no es un asesino!- gritó Goofy.

-Papá… déjalo- pidió Max.

-Su hijo es un criminal, sangre ha sido derramada por él- le objetó uno de los oficiales.

-¡Lo de Mazúr fue un accidente!, ¡además ese desgraciado se lo merecía!- siguió Goofy.

-Papá, ya basta-

-Mucho cuidado con sus palabras, Goof. Por mucho que le duela aceptarlo ha engendrado a un psicópata- respondió el oficial.

Fue un grave error decir eso, el término "psicópata" no es precisamente la forma en la que a un padre le gusta que se refieran a sus hijos. Para sorpresa de todos, Goofy se liberó de su captor y se abalanzó sobre el policía que sujetaba a Max y que lo había insultado.

Los dos adultos cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a forcejear. A Goofy ya no le importaba lo que ocurriera, solo deseaba hacer sufrir a ese sujeto como nunca antes en toda su vida. Para su desgracia, el oficial era realmente bueno peleando y por mas que se esforzaba no lograba noquearlo.

-¡Se está metiendo en un problema muy serio Goofy, y todo por alguien capaz de matar a otro ser humano- dijo el policía.

-Max no es capaz de eso, ¿Cuándo entenderán que lo de Mazúr fue un accidente?-

-¡Puede ser!, ¡Pero eso no lo libera de los otros crímenes!- alegó el policía.

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Goofy.

-Papá, olvídalo, mejor déjalo así- pidió Max de repente.

-¡No, Max!, ¿de qué está hablando este tipo?- exigió Goofy.

-¡De nada!, ¡Déjalo así!- gritó Max.

-Por lo visto su hijo no le ha dicho todo, ¿verdad, Maxi?- comentó el policía sarcástico.

-¿Max, que quiere decir este hombre?- preguntó Goofy sintiendo que el corazón se le partía en dos.

-¡Ese adolescente no solo mató al director Mazúr!, ¡recientemente eliminó a dos oficiales de policía a unos kilómetros de aquí, donde está la gasolinera!- dijo por fin el policía.

Goofy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ya sin prestarle nada de atención a su enemigo dirigió la mirada a su apenado hijo. El muchacho no podía mirarlo a los ojos, solo desviaba la vista hacia el suelo.

-Max… eso es mentira, ¿verdad?- dijo Goofy.

Max se quedó callado unos segundos, finalmente se dio cuenta de que no podía evadir más la respuesta y finalmente habló.

-… bueno, esos disparos que escuchaste… si dieron en el blanco, pero no iban dirigidos a mi- contestó Max.

-No, ¿me estás diciendo que…?-

-Sí, papá. Cuando nos separamos… le quité su arma a uno de los policías que nos perseguían y… ¡por favor no me hagas decirlo!-

-Max… ¿Qué hiciste?-

-¡Los asesinó!- dijo el policía –acabó con ellos a sangre fría-

-Max…-

-¡No tuve opción, papá!, ¡si no lo hubiera hecho nos hubieran capturado!, ¡tal vez nos habrían matado!- exclamó Max.

-Jaja, ¡entonces confiesas!- dijo el otro oficial.

Goofy ya no sabía que decir, la imagen que tenía de su hijo se había roto en cuestión de segundos. El policía con el que había estado peleando lo soltó al notar que ya no representaría problemas, lo soltó y se levantó para quedar frente a frente con Max.

El chico ahora estaba solo y rodeado por dos enormes policías decididos a encerrarlo de por vida, sin importar el medio. Se sentía muy triste por haber defraudado a su papá, pero sabía que no era momento para deprimirse. Debía reaccionar rápido para salvarse a él y a su padre… y sabía qué hacer.

-Bueno, pues habiendo confesado entonces no negarás que tenemos motivos para acabar contigo, ¿no?- dijo uno de los policías.

-No…no lo niego- contestó Max.

-Parece que no sientes miedo, o arrepentimiento- dijo el otro oficial.

-No tengo por qué, hice lo que tenía que hacer para salvar a mi familia. Y lo volvería a hacer- contestó el adolescente.

-Wow, esa es una declaración muy grave, jovencito-

-¿Sabes que podemos volarte los sesos solo por decir algo así?- lo amenazó el policía.

-Pues mas vale que lo hagan de una vez… estúpidos- dijo Max en tono desafiante.

Goofy ya estaba saliendo de su estado de shock y ahora miraba atentamente lo que ocurría. No tardó en darse cuenta de que las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peores y temió que algo realmente malo pasaría pronto.

-¿Es una amenaza?- le preguntó el oficial al chico.

-No, una advertencia- dijo Max fríamente.

-Más bien un deseo suicida, nosotros somos dos y tu solo uno- dijo el otro sujeto.

-Alguien está a punto de ser aniquilado… y créanme, no soy yo- dijo Max.

-Niño insolente, no tienes a donde ir. Te tenemos atrapado-

-Sí, pero así como revelaron la verdad sobre lo que hice con sus amigos policías… olvidaron quitarme el arma que les quité- dijo Max con un gesto que a Goofy le apreció una leve sonrisa maligna.

Los dos oficiales se dieron cuenta entonces de la estupidez que habían cometido. Entonces sin pensarlo mas sacaron sus armas y se dispusieron a matar a Max, no obstante el chico Goof fue más rápido que ellos. Goofy lo vio todo tan claro como el cristal, en unos cuantos segundos Max sacó un arma que tenía guardada, propiedad de los policías que los habían perseguido en la gasolinera y tiró del gatillo dos veces con dirección a sus adversarios.

Los dos policías pronto cayeron al suelo, sin vida y con el agujero de la bala en la frente. De ahí en adelante todo fue como en cámara lenta. Una repentina lluvia se desató y un par de relámpagos cayeron iluminando el escenario. Para el aterrado Goofy solo quedaba una opción, quedarse en su sitio mirando anonadado a su hijo sosteniendo una pistola recién disparada mientras se mantenía de pie frente a dos cadáveres.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?, no lo sabía bien. Lo único que importaba era que por mucho que quisiera negarlo, la verdad era otra. Max Goofy, el muchacho amable y cariñoso hijo, se había convertido en un verdadero asesino.

Continuará………

Perdón, pero no resistí la tentación de escribir una escena de Max malvado, jeje, que ideas se me ocurren, ¿verdad?. Espero que haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, bueno, aquí tienen el octavo capítulo, espero que les guste y nuevamente agradezco los reviews de TheCursedPrinces91. Nos vemos/leemos.

El Prófugo

Capítulo 8: ¡Sométanlo!

La lluvia era intensa y el espectáculo que Goofy debía presenciar era demasiado perturbador. Max aún sujetaba la pistola apuntando a los policías y con aquella mirada frívola en su rostro. Por unos instantes Goofy hubiera jurado que su hijo se había convertido en un monstruo, un ser sin alma incapaz de pensar o sentir. Esta vez no había ninguna forma de evadir la realidad, él lo acababa de presenciar todo y por mucho que le doliera debía hacerse a la idea.

-Maxi…- dijo Goofy casi en un susurro.

Max no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando los cadáveres mientras la lluvia lo empapaba cada vez más.

-Max… ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Goofy, mas a sí mismo que a su hijo.

-Ya todo está bien, papá, todo está bien- dijo Max en un tono bajo.

Goofy no sabía que decir, todo había sido tan repentino. Era verdad que por el momento estaban a salvo, pero la forma en que lo habían conseguido no le gustaba.

Max se repuso unos momentos después y se acercó a su padre para ayudarlo a levantarse. Le extendió la mano para que se apoyara en ella, pero Goofy no la sujetó. Simplemente ahora sentía mucho temor hacia Max.

-Ven, papá, tenemos que buscar combustible- le dijo Max.

Goofy no se movió, de hecho intentó retroceder un poco aún viéndolo con esa expresión nerviosa.

-Por favor no me mires así pá… tenía que hacerlo- dijo Max en un tono suplicante.

-¿Dos veces?- finalmente habló Goofy.

-Las veces que sean necesarias para sacarnos de este problema. Contestó Max.

-¿Entonces piensas seguir… matando?- preguntó Goofy.

-Créeme que no me gusta hacerlo, pero las cosas se han puesto muy difíciles y tenemos que sobrevivir a cualquier costo- dijo Max.

Goofy dudó unos momentos y finalmente aceptó la Mano de su hijo. Una vez que este lo ayudó a levantarse le dio un fuerte abrazo sintiéndose realmente mal.

-Maxi, no me gusta verte haciendo cosas malas- le dijo.

-Trataré de ya no hacerlo, lo prometo- dijo Max con un sentimiento de culpa por hacer a su padre pasar por todo eso.

Max se sintió reconfortando en darse cuenta de que su padre aún estaba dispuesto a seguir a su lado a pesar de sus recientes acciones. No obstante una parte de Goofy realmente estaba perturbada por lo que acababa de suceder. No era para menos, ¿cómo podría proteger a Max de la justicia cuando él mismo había visto de lo que era capaz?

Sabía que Max no era un mal chico y que las circunstancias lo había orillado a cometer esos homicidios, que contando al director Mazúr ya se sumaban cinco, de los cuales cuatro eran oficiales de la policía. En verdad deseaba evitar que Max se manchara mas las manos y entonces tomó una dura decisión.

-Max, quiero que me des el arma- dijo Goofy.

-¿Qué?, ¿para qué?- preguntó Max sorprendido por la petición de su padre.

-Ya la llevaste demasiado tiempo, hijo, y no quiero que vuelvas a usarla- explicó Goofy.

-Pero la necesitamos, papá. Sin ella será más probable que nos atrapen- alegó Max.

-No planeo deshacerme de ella… solo que ya no quiero que tu tengas mas esa responsabilidad- dijo Goofy –A partir de ahora yo la llevaré y me encargaré de darle uso… en caso necesario-

Max no sabía si reírse o ponerse a llorar. Si era inesperado en él asesinar a alguien era mucho más extraño que Goofy fuera capaz de un acto así. Definitivamente los últimos días habían sido muy raros, ya nada sería igual que antes y ambos lo sabían. Ahora Max se daba cuenta de que su padre lo quería tanto como para compartir sus pecados y hacer lo necesario para defenderlo.

-¡No papá!, ¡Tú no eres así!, ¡No te conviertas en un homicida por mi culpa!- dijo Max.

-No te preocupes más por mí. Ya me has demostrado el gran hijo que eres y ahora me corresponde a mi cumplir mi obligación como padre y hacer todo lo que sea necesario para evitar que te ocurra algo malo- dijo Goofy decidido.

-Pero, papá…-

-No hay pero que valga, Max, dámela- dijo Goofy extendiendo la mano hacia su hijo para que le diera la pistola.

Max tomó el arma, la miró unos pocos segundos y no muy seguro de lo que hacía se la extendió a Goofy. El adulto tomó el arma y se la guardó en el pantalón, luego le dirigió una sonrisa a su hijo para tranquilizarlo.

-Descuida, no pienso usarla a menos que sea realmente imprescindible- dijo Goofy

El amanecer llegó poco después y padre e hijo empujaron el automóvil hasta el pueblo más cercano. No había sido una tarea nada fácil pero al final lo habían logrado. Pronto encontraron una gasolinera y llenaron el tanque, que era su prioridad en esos momentos.

-¿Sabes Max?- decía Goofy –Creo que hay que considerar la posibilidad de salir del país-

Max se sintió realmente mal con este comentario pero no objetó nada. No deseaba dejar todo lo que conocía, a sus amigos y a su novia Roxanne. Sin embargo sabía que era la opción más prudente que podían tomar en esos momentos. Goofy notó la decepción del muchacho y trató de animarlo.

-Me imagino que para ti es difícil irte, para mí también lo es, pero ya nos dimos cuenta de que aquí no estamos a salvo en ningún lado- dijo Goofy.

-Lo sé- dijo Max desanimado.

-Claro que eso no significa que no volveremos algún día. Solo hay que esperar lo suficiente a que se normalicen las cosas- dijo Goofy.

Esto último le subió un poco el ánimo a Max, aunque obviamente la tristeza no había desaparecido del todo. Los dos acordaron dirigirse cuanto antes al aeropuerto mas cercano y tomar el primer vuelo a donde fuera. Realmente lo que les importaba era alejarse de ahí más que el destino al que irían.

-Lo sé, Roxanne, pero no hay otra manera- decía Max en el teléfono desde el cual se había comunicado con su novia para avisarle de su plan unos minutos después de llegar al aeropuerto –No, no se a donde iremos, papá está comprando los boletos en este momento. Bien, te llamare en cuanto pueda. Nos vemos, te amo- dicho esto colgó el teléfono y regresó a la taquilla donde su padre lo esperaba.

-¿listo, Maxi?- pregunto Goofy al verlo llegar.

-listo- contestó el joven.

-Pues andando, el avión sale en media hora- indicó Goofy.

Padre e hijo caminaron hasta la puerta que indicaban sus boletos, se los dieron a la señorita que amablemente los condujo hasta sus asientos y se prepararon para iniciar el viaje hacia su nueva vida.

A pesar de todo, era relajante estar sentados en el avión rodeados de gente que ignoraba lo que habían pasado en los últimos días. La fresca sensación del aire acondicionado llegó a ellos y pronto pudieron escuchar las indicaciones de la azafata sobre qué hacer en caso de turbulencias y cosas por el estilo.

-Estamos a punto de despegar, por favor abróchense sus cinturones- dijo la azafata.

Todos los pasajeros obedecieron y entonces Goofy, ya sintiendo la dulce libertad, le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad a su hijo.

-Bueno, lo logramos- le dijo.

Max le devolvió la sonrisa sin saber lo que les esperaba a ambos. Justo en ese momento llegó la azafata y comenzó a hablar nuevamente con los pasajeros.

-Disculpen las molestias, me temo que tendremos que retrasar el vuelo unos minutos por orden de la base- dijo la mujer.

Max y Goofy no le tomaron mucha importancia, sabían que eran cuestiones de rutina en todos los aeropuertos. No obstante de haber sabido que en ese momento estaban subiendo a mas personas al avión y no necesariamente pasajeros se habrían levantada y hubieran tratado de escapar lo antes posible.

Un rato más tarde llegó nuevamente la azafata acompañada de otros tres hombres vestidos con traje negro, lentes oscuros y aspecto severo. Los recién llegados se acercaron a donde estaban los Goofs y entonces la azafata volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono menos amable.

-Señores, necesitamos que nos acompañen un momento- dijo la señorita.

Goofy y Max quedaron congelados por el miedo al ver a esos hombres. Algo dentro de ellos les decía que lo que estaba ocurriendo y no les gustaba para nada.

-¿Para qué nos necesitan?- preguntó Goofy con la vana esperanza de que se tratar de un mal entendido.

-Goofy Goof y Maximiliano Goof, quedan bajo arresto por el homicidio del director Mazúr y los oficiales Smith, Johnson, Williams y Juárez- dijo uno de los hombres mostrándoles un placa de policía.

Los otros pasajeros solo contemplaban la escena y murmuraban entre ellos. Los dos involucrados simplemente no salían de su asombro con respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- preguntó Max.

-Interceptamos el teléfono de la señorita Roxanne y rastreamos la llamada- dijo uno de los agentes –Y ni piensen en tratar de escapar. Notarán que hay mucho civiles aquí y lo que menos queremos es una balacera… además todo el aeropuerto está rodeado. No tienen escapatoria posible-

Goofy tomó a Max de la mano ya sin saber qué hacer, aunque sacara su arma y tratara de defenderse los agentes lo inmovilizarían rápidamente y alguien inocente podría salir lastimado. Por mucho que amara a su hijo no podía poner en peligro la vida de otros que ningún daño les habían hecho.

-Papá… creo que de esta ya no nos libramos- dijo Max levemente justo antes de que los agentes los sacaron por la fuerza del avión llevándolos finalmente con las autoridades. Ahora si parecía que todo estaba perdido para ambos.

Continuará………


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, vaya, me alegra por fin poder publicar esta capítulo. Lo que es este y el que sige me costaron mucho trabajo y de verdad espero que les guste. Aunque esta historia ya está terminada publicarpe el proximo y ultimo capítulo hasta dentro de una semana, el día exacto será el Jueves 27 de agosto por la tarde, claro, en caso de que no vaya a haber problemas como falta de energía electrica y eso. Por lo pronto les dejo el noveno capítulo que espero les guste. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

El Prófugo

Capítulo 9: Y el Jurado Dice…

Roxanne corría lo más rápido que podía por las calles de la ciudad, acababa de ver en el noticiero el reportaje más horrible de su vida y ahora lo único que le importaba era llegar a la jefatura de policía cuanto antes. Las palabras de aquel amarillista comunicador resonaban en sus oídos provocándole un gran dolor y miedo.

"Les informamos que hoy en el aeropuerto internacional de toontown fueron por fin capturados los fugitivos Goofy Goof y Maximiliano Goof, este ultimo acusado del cargo de homicidio múltiple. Los agentes que los detuvieron los llevaran en breve a la jefatura de policía de la ciudad donde permanecerán hasta que se les dicte sentencia. El juicio se efectuará mañana a primera hora."

La joven había escuchado con terror que su novio y su suegro no lo habían logrado y lo único que podía hacer era estar con ellos en esos momentos. Poco después llegó a su destino agotada y sudorosa, justo a tiempo para ver a un gran número de vehículos estacionados y reporteros de diversos medios tratando de sacar fotografías y declaraciones de los acusados.

Roxanne se abrió paso entre los reporteros y camarógrafos que no dejaban de hacer preguntas estúpidas como "¿Qué se siente asesinar a cuatro policías?" y "¿Crees que te condenen de por vida?". No tardó en detectar a varios agentes llevando a los dos Goofs al interior del edificio y sin que nadie pudiera detenerla corrió hasta su novio y lo abrazó.

-¡Roxanne!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Max feliz por verla pero incómodo por la situación en la que estaba.

Un par de agentes tomaron a Roxane por los hombros y trataron de alejarla del muchacho pero ella se resistió.

-Señorita, por favor no intervenga- dijo uno de los agentes.

-¡Déjenme!, ¡Max, no voy a dejar que te encierren!- alegó Roxanne.

Los oficiales comenzaban ponerse rudos y Max en verdad quería evitar que su novia también saliera afectada por todo eso.

-Roxanne… vete a casa. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer aquí- le dijo tristemente.

-¿Qué?, ¿me estás diciendo que así termina todo?, ¿te vas a rendir?-

-Lo siento Roxanne- dijo Max entrando a la jefatura junto a su padre.

-¡No!, ¡Max!- gritó Roxanne justo antes de que un policía la volviera a sujetar y la alejara bruscamente de ahí.

-Váyase señorita. Tiene suerte de que no se presenten cargos contra usted por encubrir a estos dos- le dijo el oficial mientras la empujaba a la calle.

Roxanne se sentía desolada y asustada. No quería perder la esperanza pero sabía muy bien que el juez no sería nada compasivo con Max y su papá. Derrotada comenzó el regreso a su casa pensando en tantas cosas. Iba tan concentrada en su mente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de a qué hora había llegado frente a la escuela.

Se quedó unos minutos mirando al edificio, aquel lugar lleno de tantas historias. Había sido ahí donde había conocido a Max, cuando lo vio caer de las gradas del campo de football. También se acordó del auditorio donde lo había visto imitar a Powerline, su primer gran problema con el director.

Si, tantas historias que la llenaban de alegría. No obstante también tenía muy en cuenta que ahí habían comenzado sus problemas apenas un par de días atrás. Era tan extraño que solo unos segundos y un accidente hubiera bastado para arruinar sus vidas. Finalmente comenzó a llorar mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del patio escolar.

En ese momento escuchó la voz de P.J. dirigiéndose a ella. El muchacho también se veía bastante triste por lo ocurrido.

-Hola Roxanne-

-H…Hola- respondió la chica con dificultad.

-Supongo que ya te enteraste- dijo el muchacho.

Roxanne solo asintió con la cabeza. P.J. se sentó entonces a su lado dejándola recargarse en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Ay, P.J. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle a él?- preguntó Roxanne.

-No lo sé… creo que solo fue mala suerte- respondió P.J.

-Lástima que no podemos hacer nada-

-Cierto, si tan solo pudiéramos probar que todo fue un accidente…- comenzó a decir P.J. pero de repente guardó silencio. Sus ojos ahora estaban muy abiertos y Roxanne pudo distinguir una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras veía hacia la escuela.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Tal vez aún quede una esperanza- dijo P.J.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Roxanne reanimada.

-Sí. Todos conocíamos a Mazúr, estaba obsesionado con el orden y la seguridad- explicó P.J. –Siempre cerraba su oficina con llave cuando salía y además recuerda que hace algunos meses instaló cámaras de seguridad en toda la escuela-

-¿Cámaras de seguridad?... ¡Eso es!, ¡seguramente instaló una dentro de su oficina!- exclamó Roxanne.

-Si obtenemos los videos de vigilancia sabremos qué es lo que en verdad ocurrió ahí dentro y podremos probar la inocencia de Max… Me sorprende que los oficiales nunca revisaran esos videos- siguió P.J.

-Claro que no lo hicieron. Era más fácil culpar a Max por todo- dijo Roxanne molesta.

-Bueno, lo importante ahora es que ya sabemos qué hacer. El juicio de Max es mañana entonces aún hay tiempo. En la mañana le pediremos a la señorita Maples que nos de los videos y los llevaremos al jurado- dijo P.J.

-¿Crees que nos los dé?-

-Seguro, a diferencia de su jefe, la señorita Maples sentía aprecio por Max… desde que se puso a bailar con ella en plena oficina-

-Entonces no se hable más- dijo Roxanne más feliz que nunca.

Los dos amigos regresaron a sus hogares consientes de que al día siguiente deberían levantarse muy temprano. Todo estaba en juego, era el momento de jugar la última carta. Esa noche fue realmente larga para ambos chicos. Les costó mucho conciliar el sueño, nerviosos por el conocimiento de que si fallaban ya no habría segundas oportunidades.

-Descuida Max, te vamos a sacar de esto- pensó Roxanne.

Horas después, poco antes de que el sol se asomara por el horizonte. P.J. y Roxanne salieron de sus casas y fueron a la escuela. Sabían que la señorita Maples siempre llegaba antes que nadie, era una mujer muy comprometida con su trabajo y a pesar de los hechos recientes no había descuidado sus labores.

A los dos amigos les dio mucha alegría verla cuando llegaron a las instalaciones. Se encontraron con ella en la puerta principal cuando Maples se disponía a sacar sus llaves para abrir. La mujer se sorprendió bastante al verlos, aún faltaban varias horas para que comenzaran las clases.

-Niños, ¿Por qué tan temprano?- preguntó amablemente.

-Señorita, necesitamos su ayuda- dijo Roxanne.

-Por supuesto, acompáñenme y me lo explican todo en la oficina- contestó.

Los tres caminaron por los oscuros pasillos hasta la oficina principal. La puerta que daba a la oficina del director se mantenía cerrada con varios sellos en ella indicando que la entrada estaba prohibida.

-Bueno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- preguntó Maples.

-Necesitamos que nos deje ver los videos de vigilancia de la oficina del director Mazúr- explicó P.J.

-¿Qué?, cielos, pensaba que se iba a tratar de un asunto académico. Yo no estoy autorizada para mostrarles esas grabaciones- dijo la mujer.

-Por favor háganos ese favor. Los necesitamos para probar la inocencia de Max- dijo Roxanne.

-¿Max Goof?, ¿el chico que mató al director Mazúr?- preguntó Maples un poco perturbada al oír ese nombre.

-Estamos seguros de que todo fue un accidente. Por favor, esos videos pueden ser la única prueba que lo salvará de un destino fatal- dijo P.J.

-Yo… no lo sé-

-¿En serio cree que Max pudo haberlo asesinado?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas…no. Ese muchacho siempre me pareció muy noble- respondió Maples.

-Entonces no se negará a ayudarnos. Hágalo por él- pidió Roxanne.

La señorita Maples lo meditó unos momentos y finalmente accedió. Aprovechando que casi no había nadie en la escuela los condujo a un cuarto lleno de monitores donde se veían varias partes del instituto. Pronto detectaron la cámara que daba a la oficina de Mazúr y revisando las grabaciones anteriores finalmente encontraron lo que buscaban.

En ese video se veía claramente todo lo que había pasado. La forma en la que Mazúr había insultado a Max, como este había perdido el control de sí y lo más importante, la forma en la que Mazúr caía por accidente. La señorita Maples se tapó la boca con horror al ver esas imágenes.

-Nunca imaginé que mi jefe hubiera tratado tan mal a ese pobre chico- dijo –Y ahora veo que es cierto…Max siempre fue inocente de ese asesinato-

-Le agradecemos mucho señorita, ¿podemos llevar este video al juicio?- preguntó Roxanne.

-Por supuesto, vayan y sálvenlo antes de que sea tarde- contestó.

Los dos muchachos tomaron la cinta y comenzaron a correr rumbo al jurídico con la prueba que necesitaban por fin en su poder. Mientras tanto, el juicio de Max ya se estaba desarrollando y la parte final se aproximaba. En la gran sala se encontraban varios presentes como público, un rígido juez, varios policías y un padre y un hijo esposados mirándose con temor.

-Tranquilo Max, todo estará bien- decía Goofy pero Max no le contestaba.

En ese momento el jurado entró por una puerta frente a ellos. Lentamente se colocaron en sus lugares y se prepararon para dar su veredicto.

-¿Ya tomaron una decisión?- preguntó el juez.

Una mujer joven se levantó y tomó la palabra.

-Sí, su señoría. Analizando las pruebas y las declaraciones de los acusados llegamos a la conclusión de que el señor Goofy Goof solo trataba de proteger a su hijo y en vista de que él no cometió ningún asesinato hemos decidido declararlo inocente, únicamente sugerimos una sentencia menor por haber obstaculizado la justicia.- explicó.

Hubo muchos murmullos en la sala, sin embargo las cosas no se veían tan malas como los Goofs esperaban. Claro que aún faltaba la otra parte del veredicto.

-Sin embargo- continuó la mujer –Al no haber pruebas de la inocencia del joven Maximiliano Goof, este jurado lo encuentra culpable de todos los cargos-

Estas palabras taladraron el corazón del joven, quien ya podía sentir el final aproximándose. Goofy rompió el llanto al escuchar esto último sintiéndose completamente inútil. Y aún faltaba lo peor.

-En ese caso- dijo el juez –Max Goof, te sentencio a la pena máxima por homicidio. Mañana en la mañana serás llevado a la silla eléctrica y ejecutado. Se levanta la sesión-

Y con eso el juez pulverizó las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban a Max. Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir felices por la sentencia final mientras que Goofy y Max solo se quedaron en sus asientos completamente destrozados por dentro. Todo había terminado, Max estaba perdido.

Continuará………

¿Qué pasará?, ¿como irá a continuar esta historia?, ¿habrá ganado mi lado bueno o mi lado malvado?... el Jueves 27 lo sabrán, jeje.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, pues si, finalmente esta historia queda oficialmente terminada. Quiero agradecer a mi amiga **TheCursedPrincess91** por todos sus reviews, consejos y apoyo. Esta fanfic va dedicado especialmente para ti. En caso de que alguien mas lea esta historia aunque no deje review de antemano le agradezco que siga el fic y espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Esta capítulo me costó muchisimo trabajo, creo que ha sido de los mas díficiles en toda mi trayectoria como autor de fanfiction, pero aún así es de mis favoritos, disfruté mucho al escribirlo. ¿En que terminará esto?, solo les diré que a lo mejor se deprimen un poco, pero espero no decepcionarlos con el final.

Y bueno, por mi parte es todo, espero que les guste este capítulo.

El Prófugo

Capítulo 10: Demasiado Tarde

Max se encontraba en su celda acostado en la cama, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía una eternidad. Quería respirar cada bocanada de aire que le quedaba, después de todo ya no eran muchas. Estaba consciente de que al día siguiente moriría en la silla eléctrica sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Goofy había suplicado que lo dejaran pasar la noche con Max pero las autoridades se lo impidieron. Al haber sido declarado inocente de los cargos mayores no había sido encerrado nuevamente y ahora contaba con libertad condicional. A Max también le habría encantado pasar su última noche con su padre, aquel que lo había acompañado en su travesía y que había estado siempre a su lado.

Por otro lado pensaba que así era mejor, si su padre estuviera ahí seguramente tendría que pasar sus horas finales viéndolo sufrir. Tal vez lo más apropiado era estar solo hasta el momento de su ejecución y evitarse esa pena. Si, así debía ser, mientras lo dejaran despedirse de sus seres queridos en el último minuto estaría conforme.

-Bueno, tuve una buena vida… corta, pero buena- pensó Max resignado.

En ese momento escuchó como alguien abría la reja de su celda. Levantó la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y descubrió a un policía acompañado de un sacerdote entrando a donde él estaba. Sabía bien a lo que iban y la idea no le desagradó para nada, en serio necesitaba desahogarse con alguien en esos momentos.

-Joven Goof, este es el padre Cortés. Viene a confesarlo- dijo el policía.

Era extraño que justo cuando ya lo habían condenado la gente comenzaba a ser un poco más amable con él. El muchacho se sentó en su cama viendo como el policía cerraba la reja y se marchaba. El sacerdote se sentó a su lado con una biblia en mano y luego lo miró con una expresión triste notando el estado de ánimo de Max.

-Cielos, es la primera vez que confieso a alguien tan… joven. En serio lamento mucho todo esto- dijo el padre.

-No se preocupe, padre, ya no importa nada- contestó Max.

-¿Sabes?, si no quieres hablar puedo venir un poco más tarde- dijo el adulto.

-No, gracias, de verdad me hace falta su compañía y su consejo ahora- murmuró el chico.

-Muy bien, ¿de qué te gustaría hablarme?, ¿de qué te arrepientes?- preguntó.

-Hay tantas cosas de mi vida de las que no me enorgullezco- comenzó Max.

-Supongo que hablas de los… bueno, la razón por la que estás aquí- dijo el padre cuidando mucho sus palabras.

-En parte, si- dijo Max –No se preocupe, no tiene que ocultar la palabra "asesinatos" frente a mí. Ya estoy resignado.-

-¿Y te arrepientes?-

Max dudó unos instantes pensando que contestarle.

-Es difícil decirlo. El primer asesinato fue accidental a pesar de lo que digan los demás… ¿usted me cree?- preguntó el chico.

-Sí, hijo. Puedo notar en ti muchas cosas, pero no maldad. Yo también creo que lo que hiciste fueron errores y accidentes. Lamentablemente no importa lo que yo crea en este lugar- dijo.

-Lo sé. En fin, lamento que el director de mi escuela esté muerto. No teníamos una relación muy agradable, de hecho me odiaba y él no me agradaba. Pero nunca quise matarlo- explicó Max –También hubiera deseado no haber matado a los policías… pero le juro que todo fue por defensa propia y por proteger a mi papá-

El sacerdote solo lo escuchaba con atención y paciencia. Sentía una gran lastima por su acompañante y quería ayudarlo de cualquier modo posible, aunque solo pudiera ser poniéndole atención. Entonces notó que Max estaba a punto de llorar, por lo que le colocó una mano en el hombro que Max aceptó como un gesto amable.

-Se que no hay justificación para quitar una vida, pero en ese momento estaba desesperado. Papá ha hecho un sinfín de sacrificios para cuidarme y criarme él solo.- continuó Max con la voz entrecortada –Y yo siempre se lo he recompensado avergonzándome de él y causándole más problemas de los que ya tiene. No soy precisamente el mejor hijo del mundo ni mucho menos su hijo soñado, pero yo lo quiero más que nada en el mundo y por él fui capaz de hacer lo que hice… para compensarlo de algún modo-

El sacerdote ahora se sentía peor por el muchacho y se le hacía una gran injusticia que tuviera que pasar por eso.

-Max, hijo, no puedo ayudarte con este problema. Pero si puedo asegurarte que no tienes por qué sentirte mal con respecto a tu padre. Él te ama como no tienes idea y no te culpa por ninguno de sus problemas. En cuanto a lo que piensas de ti mismo tampoco debes preocuparte, estoy seguro de que no eres un mal muchacho.- lo animó el sacerdote.

-Gracias, aunque de todos modos mi destino ya está marcado-

-Bueno, al menos ahora supongo que estarás en paz contigo mismo-

-Eso sí, ahora me siento mucho más calmado. Muchas gracias, creo que ahora si puedo irme tranquilo.- dijo Max.

-Creeme, Dios nunca te abandonará y con gusto te recibirá en su reino- terminó el sacerdote habiendo logrado su misión de levantarle el ánimo al chico.

Mientras tanto, Goofy se encontraba en la sala de espera del departamento de policía. No le habían permitido ingresar a las celdas con su hijo pero no podían impedirle permanecer lo más cerca que se pudiera de él. El adulto se encontraba sumamente deprimido recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con su hijo desde el día en que nació.

Era demasiado cruel e injusto que a él le perdonaran la vida mientras que por otro lado le arrebataban su única razón de existir. La rabia y la impotencia lo carcomían por dentro, ¿cómo podía terminar así? Había hecho tantas cosas para que las cosas se arreglaran. Toda esa aventura no podía finalizar de ese modo.

Aún había tantas cosas que quería hacer con Max. Quería verlo ir a la universidad, casarse y que le diera nietos algún día. Maldijo mentalmente a todas las autoridades que no habían tenido compasión ni siquiera por su corta edad. Era realmente increíble que grandes jefes de la mafia y criminales de la peor calaña pudieran evadir su responsabilidad únicamente cubriendo una "pequeña cuota" y que el castigo que ellos merecían se lo dieran a un joven que solo había estado en el lugar y momento equivocado.

Goofy dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante permitiéndole descansar su rostro entre sus manos. Lloraba de tristeza y desesperación, ningún padre debería nunca ver morir a su hijo, el ciclo de la vida no era así. Entonces recordó algo, un momento clave en su viaje con Max poco antes de que los capturaran. Al momento de su arresto lo habían inspeccionado y le habían quitado todo lo que llevaba, pero milagrosamente había un objeto que habían pasado por alto.

Goofy metió la mano en un bolsillo secreto de su pantalón donde un objeto metálico descansaba a salvo. Lo tomó y lo sacó para después quedarse viéndolo por unos momentos. Se trataba de la pistola que le había quitado a Max luego de que este matara a los oficiales que los habían agredido.

-Te prometo que solo lo usaré en caso necesario- eran las palabras que le había dicho a Max en su momento.

No estaba seguro de que esa nueva y loca idea que había surgido en su cabeza fuera la correcta o diera resultados. Probablemente solo empeoraría todo, pero ahora que lo pensaba no tenía nada que perder. Ya no le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle a él, las consecuencias que tuviera ese acto que acababa de nacer en su mente. Decidido apretó el mango de la pistola con fuerza mientras volteaba a ver a unos cuantos policías que custodiaban la entrada a las celdas.

-Que así sea- pensó Goofy preparándose para la que quizás sería la mayor torpeza de su vida.

Justo en ese momento, a unas cuantas calles de distancia. Roxanne y P.J. corrían como locos para llegar cuanto antes a la jefatura con la cinta que les había dado la señorita Maples. Los dos amigos llegaron pronto a su destino y estaban por ingresar en él cuando el guardia los detuvo.

-La entrada está restringida por ahora. Si vienen a visitar a un preso tendrán que esperar hasta mañana en la tarde- les dijo.

-No venimos a visitar a nadie- explicó P.J. –necesitamos ver a los encargados del caso de Max Goof-

-¿Goof?, ¿el chico psicópata?- preguntó el guardia con simpleza.

-Él no es ningún psicópata- dijo Roxanne con desdén.

-Cómo sea, es imposible lo que me piden. El encargado de ese caso ya se ha retirado y no volverá hasta mañana en la mañana- dijo el hombre.

-En verdad necesitamos hablar con él cuanto antes. Tenemos pruebas de la inocencia de Max- dijo P.J.

El guardia dio una pequeña risa burlona.

-Me temo que llegan tarde, chicos. La sentencia ya fue dictada-

-¡Por lo que más quiera!, ¡déjenos entrar!- pidió Roxanne.

-Ya les dije que hasta mañana. Justamente tenemos prohibido dejar entrar a civiles por la sentencia del chico Goof- dijo el guardia.

-¿Y se puede saber cual fue esa dichosa sentencia?- preguntó P.J.

-La silla eléctrica- dijo el adulto en tono aburrido –Siempre que tenemos presos condenados a la pena de muerte tenemos que vigilar muy bien la zona para que no intente nada-

Tanto Roxanne como P.J. sintieron como si les arrojaran agua helada por todo el cuerpo. Sus temores se estaban volviendo realidad y el tiempo ahora estaba en su contra.

-¡No pueden matar a Max!, ¡No pueden!- comenzó a gritar Roxanne.

-Mire, señorita, yo no hice las reglas, solo las sigo. Y les ruego que se marchen sin no quieren que los eche yo mismo de aquí- dijo el guardia.

P.J. no pudo más y sin que el guardia pudiera reaccionar lo sujetó por el cuello de su camisa mirándolo con furia.

-¡Escucha, estúpido!, ¡no me interesan tus malditas reglas!, ¡Nos vas a dejar entrar ahí a ayudar a nuestro amigo si sabes lo que te conviene!- le dijo P.J.

El guardia estaba punto de responderle cuando una serie de perturbadores sonidos se escucharon dentro del edificio. Los tres voltearon a ver la jefatura de policía confundidos por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué es eso?- peguntó Roxanne.

-Creo que son… disparos- dijo el guardia.

En efecto, mientras ellos discutían afuera, adentro se estaba librando un pequeña batalla entre unos cuantos policías tomados por sorpresa y un padre decidido a todo por liberar a su hijo. Goofy estaba irreconocible, quien lo viera lo podría confundir fácilmente con un veterano de la guerra o un ser con un profundo amor por la matanza. Los policías trataban de detenerlo pero lo único que conseguían eran balazos en las piernas que los inmovilizaban.

Goofy logró llegar la zona de las celdas y tomando a uno de los guardias como rehén lo obligó a que lo condujera donde su hijo. Mientras caminaban podía escuchar algunos gritos de apoyo e incluso aplausos de los otros criminales encerrados ahí. Pronto llegaron a la celda de Max, quien simplemente estaba anonadado con lo que su padre estaba haciendo.

-¡Abre a reja!- ordenó Goofy a su rehén.

El policía comenzó a sacar sus llaves y a abrir la celda con las manos temblorosas.

-¡Pa!, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Max.

-¡Sacándote de aquí Maxi!- contestó Goofy.

Pocos segundos después la reja estuvo abierta y el joven Goof pudo salir de ella. Goofy lo condujo hasta la salida escudándose el guardia que tenía amenazado. Nadie se atrevió a obstruir su escape por temor a herir a su compañero y finalmente llegaron a la salida y luego a la calle.

P.J., Roxanne y el guardia vieron estupefactos como Goofy y Max salían de la jefatura llevando a un rehén con ellos.

-¡Max!- gritó Roxanne feliz por verlo vivo pero asustada por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Roxanne?, ¿P.J.?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Max al verlos.

-¡Venimos a ayudarte Max, tenemos la prueba de…!- intentó explicar P.J. pero en ese momento el policía que Goofy tenía amenazado logró liberarse y correr detrás de un auto poniéndose a salvo.

Al ver esto, los otros guardias abrieron fuego contra ellos sin dar tiempo a ninguna explicación. Goofy y Max también corrieron atrás de un auto estacionado cubriéndose de los disparos.

-¡No!, ¡esperen!- gritaba Roxanne tratando de que alguien la escuchara y les permitieran mostrar al evidencia.

Para su desgracia, ninguno de los oficiales estaba dispuesto a escuchar razones, lo único que les interesaba en ese momento era acabar con los prófugos. Goofy aún tenía su arma y respondió al tiroteo con un par de disparos mas, los cuales por cierto, fueron los últimos que le quedaban a su pistola.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Goofy al darse cuenta de que ya no tenía más balas.

-¡Olvida eso, papá!, ¡tenemos que largarnos de aquí!- dijo Max.

Goofy asintió y como pudieron se fueron escabullendo tratando de alejarse del campo de batalla. Roxanne y P.J. aún seguían tratando de detener esa locura pero con los mismos resultados. Una vez que Goofy y Max vieron la primera oportunidad comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían ya casi escapando de los oficiales.

-¡Lo vamos a lograr, papá!- exclamó Max al darse cuenta de que los oficiales también se habían quedado sin balas.

-¡Si, Maxi!- respondió Goofy entusiasmado.

En ese momento Max notó una figura deslizándose detrás de unos arbustos rumbo adonde ellos estaban. Goofy no se había dado cuenta de eso y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde estaba esa persona que los seguía.

Roxanne desde donde estaba también notó ese detalle y lo que siguió fue como en cámara lenta para ella. Una vez que Goofy estaba a unos cuantos metros de los arbustos, un nuevo policía salió de detrás de ellos con una pistola en la mano. Apuntó a Goofy entonces dispuesto a tirar del gatillo.

El adulto se dio cuenta de esto demasiado tarde para escapar y por unos instantes se quedó estático mirando a aquel hombre que estaba a punto de acabarlo. El gatillo fue activado entonces y tras un estruendo una bala salió del arma de aquel sujeto dirigiéndose hacia Goofy. Una fracción de segundo después la bala había penetrado en un cuerpo dejando salir un pequeño río de sangre.

Roxanne dio un grito de terror, P.J. cayó de rodillas y Goofy…solo se quedó de pie mirando horrorizado a su hijo Max caer al suelo frente a él. La bala iba dirigida a su persona, pero no le había dado gracias a un chico que se había interpuesto en su camino. Max Goof había recibido el disparo salvando la vida de su padre.

-¡No!, ¡Maxi!- gritó Goofy arrodillándose en el suelo y abrazando a su hijo.

Max comenzó a toser, el aire le faltaba y su aspecto era como si tuviera mucho sueño y quisiera dormir profundamente. Las lágrimas de Goofy caían sobre el debilitado cuerpo de Max mientras que Roxanne y P.J. corrían hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¡Maxi!, ¡No!, ¡Por favor resiste!- suplicaba Goofy.

-P…p…papá, t…ten…go frío- dijo Max con dificultad.

-Descuida, Max, aquí está tu papá para protegerte- dijo Goof abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Mu…chas gracias, por… haber…tratad de ayu…darme- dijo Max llorando también por la tristeza y el dolor.

-No hables así, te pondrás bien- dijo Goofy.

-No papá… ambos sabemos que no será así- dijo el muchacho.

En ese momento llegaron Roxanne y P.J. y al ver el estado de Max rompieron en llanto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Max?- preguntó Goofy

-Tenía que hacerlo, papá… no podía permitir que te hicieran daño- respondió Max.

-¿Pero por qué a costa de tu vida, hijo?-

-No había otra manera-

Roxanne tomó la mano de Max y comenzó a acariciarla mientras trataba de sobreponerse.

-Por favor, Max, no nos dejes. No ahora que tenemos las pruebas para liberarte- dijo Roxanne.

-Les agradezco que las consiguieran, pero creo que ya no serán necesarias- dijo el muchacho con la voz cada vez más débil.

-Maxi…-

-Por favor cuídense mucho… los amo a todos- murmuró Max.

-No, por favor…-

-Adiós…Pa…pá- fueron las últimas silabas que salieron de su boca. En ese momento y frente a los ojos de todos, Max Goof dio su último suspiro. Sus manos cayeron al suelo sin vida y sus ojos se cerraron para jamás volver a abrirse.

-¡Noooooo!- gritó Goofy mirando al cielo y sosteniendo el cadáver de su hijo.

P.J. abrazó a Roxanne y ambos se pusieron a sollozar desconsoladamente. Goofy daba gritos desgarradores y besaba la frente se Max completamente destrozado por dentro. Los policías por su parte notaron que ya no tenía caso seguir con el tiroteo, ya nadie trataría de escapar de todos modos.

A pesar de lo ocurrido minutos antes, todos se sintieron especialmente mal por la muerte del chico Goof. Al parecer aquel acto de sacrificarse por proteger a su padre en verdad los había conmovido. Ya nadie pensaba en matar ni en capturar, acababan de ver lo que ese pensamiento traía consigo.

Luego de ese suceso los oficiales finalmente accedieron a ver el video y de esa manera comprobaron la inocencia de Max, sin embargo había sido demasiado tarde para salvarlo. Después de una serie de procesos burocráticos Goofy quedó libre de todos los cargos, seguramente una especie de disculpa por parte de las autoridades. Era buenas noticias pero Goofy no se sentía feliz para nada.

La mañana siguiente se levantó con desgana, no se molestó en afeitarse ni en desayunar, ya nada le importaba. Se dirigió a su armario y sacó un elegante traje color negro que nunca creyó volver a usar. Se vistió y se dispuso a salir de su casa, no sin antes detenerse enfrente de una puerta a mitad del pasillo. Goofy se quedó mirándola unos momentos, la abrió y entró a la habitación.

Muy a su pesar comprobó que la cama se encontraba vacía, toda la habitación parecía haber perdido su esencia. Nuevamente comenzó a llorar en voz baja sintiéndose completamente solo. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la almohada, como le gustaría ver una joven cabeza recostada ahí con el cabello desordenado esperando que el lo acomodara con una caricia. Aún podía sentir su presencia ahí, era como si en realidad nunca se hubiera marchado, como si todo se tratara de un mal sueño.

Entonces notó un pequeño bulto debajo de las cobijas, Goofy lo sujetó y descubrió al pequeño oso de peluche de su hijo. Max siempre había negado el hecho de que aún dormía con él. Siempre había querido parecer mas maduro, aunque en el fondo nunca dejó de ser un niño. Goofy acarició el oso de peluche recordando la navidad en la que se lo había regalado, jamás olvidaría la expresión en su rostro cuando lo tomó entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Mi Maxi- dijo casi en un susurro.

En ese momento escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonando, no se sorprendió, sabía que tarde o temprano sonaría. Acostó al oso de peluche y lo tapó como si se tratara de su propio hijo. Luego caminó hacia la puerta donde encontró a Roxanne esperándolo. Su vestimenta también denotaba depresión. La chica lo abrazó con dulzura la verlo y entonces ambos subieron al vehículo estacionado frente a la casa.

El padre de la muchacha conducía, su aspecto rígido ya no estaba más y a pesar de no haber tenido una muy buena relación con su yerno también resentía lo ocurrido. Después del viaje en el que el silencio reinó llegaron a su destino. Muchos ya los esperaban ahí. Goofy pudo ver a su amigo Pedro y a P.J., a Bobby, amigo de Max. La señorita Maples y el profesor Quintero también estaban ahí, todos con la tristeza reflejada en sus caras.

El padre Cortés se encontraba preparando sus cosas frente a una caja de madera que Goofy reconoció al instante. Se acercó a ella con un dolor sobre humano en su pecho.

-Resignación, hijo- dijo el padre.

-¿Puedo verlo por última vez?- preguntó Goofy.

El padre asintió y entonces el féretro fue abierto. Goofy pudo ver claramente a su hijo Max descansando dentro de este. Se consoló al notar que su aspecto no era de sufrimiento, más bien de completa paz. Era como verlo dormir un agradable y profundo sueño. El adulto se acercó aún mas y le dio un último debo en la mejilla a su hijo dándole el ultimo adiós.

El entierro fue rápido, antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban llenando la tumba y colocando la lápida con las palabras "Aquí yace Max Goof, querido hijo y amigo". Una vez que todo terminó los presentes regresaron a sus hogares, al final quedando solo Goofy y Roxanne mirando la tumba. Roxanne tomó la mano de Goofy en señal de apoyo en ese momento.

-¿Sabe, señor Goof?- comenzó Roxanne.

-¿Podrías decirme papá?… me harían sentir mejor y creo que a él le hubiera gustado oírte llamarme así algún día- pidió Goofy.

-De acuerdo, ¿Sabes, papá? Él nunca hubiera querido vernos tristes por él-

-Lo sé, pero no puedo imaginar la vida sin su compañía- dijo Goofy.

-No será fácil, pero si de algo sirve… no estás solo. Nos tienes a todos nosotros-

-Gracias, Roxanne-

-Además hay que tener en cuenta que él se fue por que tu pudieras seguir viviendo, y para que fueras feliz-

-No creo poder-

-Claro que puedes… piensa que en realidad no se ha ido. Nunca nos ha dejado-

Goofy sonrió entonces ante estas palabras, ahora que lo pensaba ella tenía razón. La presencia de Max aún seguía ahí, su hijo aún estaba con él cuidándolo y velando por él. El padre de Roxanne lo llevó de regreso a su hogar y luego de darle el pésame lo dejó en la entrada de la casa.

Goofy entró nuevamente en ella y por raro que parezca se sentía bastante bien, la soledad se había ido y aunque tardaría un tiempo en acostumbrarse a ya no tenerlo cerca sabía que ese no era el fin de la jornada.

-Bueno… pues a seguir viviendo- dijo Goofy sonriendo –Por ti, Maxi, hasta que volvamos a vernos-

FIN

Pues si amiga, esta vez ganó mi lado oscuro y trágico. Espero que te haya gustado, practicamente he estado escribiendo esto solo para ti, jeje. Bueno, pues espero los (o el) comentarios finales para ver si tomé la decisión correcta. Prometí que hoy subiría el final y lo he cumplido. Ahora les informo que la proxima semana, mismo día y misma hora si no ocurre ningún imprevisto, tendrán el primer capítulo de mi tercer historia de Disney, el cual para variar será de estos dos personajes que me tienen obsesiondo (como supongo que ya habrán notado). Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan y nuevamente muchas gracias.


End file.
